Our Journey
by octobersky69
Summary: This is the continuation of Abandoned, if you have not yet read, it may help to understand their background. Otherwise it is a journey through their married life, and the life of their families.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the Continuation of Abandoned. It will be their journey through life, highlighting key events and may have some drama mixed in with the fluff. I will be shooting for weekly posts on this story, life has gone back to reality for me, my hiatus is over, lol. Hope you all enjoy!

_**Where we left things**_

_Sunday August 11th, Jane and Maura were wrapping up their anniversary weekend getaway at an Inn in Gloucester, Massachusetts. They had enjoyed 3 days at the beach. Today they planned on staying in and enjoying each other, this evening they would head back home. It had been one wonderful year, and this weekend they promised each other that they would stick to their plans from a year ago. It was time to get Maura pregnant. Tomorrow Maura would make an appointment with her GYN doctor to discuss their options..._

Wednesday August 21, 2013

One week after their anniversary Jane and Maura found themselves in the waiting room of Dr. Kristen Wright, at the Boston IVF in Brookline, Massachusetts. It was where Maura's regular GYN, suggested they go for her IVF treatment. As they sat there and waited, each was preoccupied with there own thoughts and concerns for what they were now getting themselves into.

**Janes POV (Her Internal discussion as she sits there)**

I am so nervous right now. I wish I had talked to Maura about the research I did, she would have been able to calm my brain down. I just didn't want to cause her any worry. They say that when you are our age the actual birth rate from IVF is 25% and every year that rate goes down. I just don't want Maura to be disappointed, I know she said it is important for her to have a child of her own, but I really would be open to adoption. Maybe my nerves are more to do with the fact that Ma wants us to use a male relative for our sperm donor. UGHH, I don't even want to think about that right now. I sure wish I could get her pregnant. I know I need to be strong through this for her and for myself, this is the start of a long process. I can do this. The result is going to be little versions of us, and that is something I cannot wait for.

**Maura's POV(Her Internal discussion as she sits there)**

I sure hope I can be a good mother. I know Jane says that she wants to use my eggs, so that we can have an Isles offspring, but deep down I know that I am not really bringing an Isles into this world, it will really be a Doyle. Maybe we should just adopt, I have the funds to be able to that. We could make our family that much quicker. Maybe I am just nervous because Jane has been so weirded out by the thought of her brothers or cousins sperm swimming around with my eggs. I mean really, where her mind goes sometimes is beyond my comprehension. I still think we should use her eggs, an unknown sperm donor who has my traits, and call it a day. But no, she does not want to go through that part of the process. She doesn't want her hormone levels messed with, she doesn't want her eggs retrieved and put into a dish. She is so immature sometimes. What if my eggs are no good? What is I disappoint Jane and Angela?

**A Nurse calls their name and they head back into the examination room**

"Hello, My name is Linda and I will be your nurse today. I am going to ask you some questions and take your vitals, then I will give you sometime to change into a gown before Dr. Wright comes in."

Linda notices that Maura seems a bit nervous, "Dr. Isles, please try and relax. There really is nothing to worry about, this is a happy time."

Maura looks at the nurse and is thinking there is a lot to worry about, but takes a deep breath and says, "Please, call me Maura, and my wife here is Jane. I am sure we will be seeing a lot of each other over the next few months. We are happy, but there are so many variables in the process, that I am just feeling a bit apprehensive at the possibility of failure."

Jane reaches for Maura's hand and gives her a reassuring smile. "It will be okay Maur. Remember if things do not work out, it's not failure on either of our parts. It just means we were meant to adopt. I love you no matter what."

Maura squeezes Jane's hand and nods her head, "I love you too."

Nurse Linda smiles at the two ladies who she can tell are very much in love. Then she proceeds to get all of the preliminary questions out of the way, as well as take her blood pressure, temperature, and present weight.

"The doctor will be in shortly." She says as she leaves Maura and Jane to some privacy while Maura changes.

**Dr. Wright enters the room**

"Good morning Dr. and Mrs. Isles, I am Dr. Wright, I understand you are both ready to start a family."

Maura and Jane smile, "Yes doctor, we are ready. We are also very nervous." Maura replies.

Dr. Wright looks over Maura's chart and says, "Well Maura, I see from your records that you are in great health. All of your previous checkups with Dr. Phelps (her GYN) have been free of any concern. Yes you are 37 years old, but you are at the right weight for your size, your BMI is where it should be, and you look like you eat right and exercise regularly. The only concern I can see is your occupation. Not only are the chemicals you work with every day a risk, but the stress you must endure and the long hours may be of concern. You may need to look at making some adjustments there, if they seem to become an issue in getting pregnant."

Maura had been biting her inner lip, she had thought all of this through, "Yes, doctor. Those are things that Jane and I have discussed. I can assign tasks that involve the use of the dangerous chemicals to my assistants, and I plan to reduce my work hours as well. I am the Chief Medical Examiner, and while I have always preferred to be the one who is out in the field, I plan to delegate that work to the M.E.'s who work for me. I need to step back and allow them to do their job, and finally do the job I was hired to do."

Dr. Wright smiled, "I can see you really are ready, so lets get started. I am going to do a quick exam and make sure everything is still A okay."

Once the exam was complete the Doctor left the room to allow Maura time to get dressed again, then she returned.

"Well now the fun begins. To prepare for an assisted reproductive procedure using your own eggs, you will require hormone treatment to control your egg production (ovulation). This is done, as I am sure Maura knows, by using a gonadotropin-releasing hormone analogue, or GnRH for short. I will give you about 10 days of an injected GnRh that shuts down your pituitary. Then you will get daily ovary-stimulating hormone injections. You will be closely monitored for 2 weeks before we perform the egg retrieval. At home, Jane will need to inject you with a follicle-stimulating hormone, FSH, to make your ovaries produce multiple eggs. That would be super-ovulation. After the first week I will check your blood estrogen levels and use ultrasound to see whether eggs are maturing in the follicles, During your second week, your dosage may change based on the results. You will then be monitored frequently with trans vaginal ultrasound and blood tests. If follicles fully develop, I will then give you a hCG injection to stimulate the follicles to mature. Then 34 to 36 hours later I will collect the eggs by needle aspiration, you will be sedated for this procedure. Any questions?"

Jane was trying to take this all in, yes she had read up, but to hear all of this come out of the doctors mouth was making this all a reality and was still amazed at what Maura was willing to go through for them to make a baby. "What um, what about the um, well you know the um,..." Jane was trying to say.

Maura looked over at her wife and smiled at her unease, sex and anything to do with private stuff was never easy for her to talk about, "I think what Jane is trying to ask is, when do we need to have our donor come in and donate his sperm."

Jane was relieved that Maura took over, "Yeah, What she said"

Dr. Wright chuckled, It's okay Jane, a lot of women find it difficult to talk about these things. Do you have a donor in mind, you mentioned coming in, so I would guess that you are not using a bank, is that correct?"

Maura knew she would need to continue this and well she hadn't broached the conversation that she had with Angela just that morning. Well nothing like now,"Well we do have a few in mind, and just this morning my mother-in-law informed me that she had a conversation with one of the prospective donors and he is happy to donate."

Jane had whipped her head around and was staring at Maura with eyes popping out. "Uh, what are you talking about Maur? What did my mother do? I thought we were going to decide who to ask."

Maura scrunched her lips to the side and knew she was in trouble, well at least Angela was in trouble. "While you were taking a shower, Angela came by and informed me that she talked to one of the relatives who we were considering, because she felt he was the best choice. The closest match to you as she put it, and she just stated, he is on board, where does he go to shoot it up."

Jane face palmed herself and shook her head."That sounds just like Ma, so who is this relative that said yes? Please oh please do not say Uncle Alonzo, I will have nightmares."

Maura bit her bottom lip, "No Jane, we didn't even have him on the list. It's Frankie. He is so happy for us, and he just wants to help us have our family. You both do resemble one another more so than you and Tommy. Please be okay with this. He was actually my first choice, and well just think, you do not need to have the conversation, it;'s already done."

Jane thought this over for a bit, "Yeah, I guess I do get out of having to ask him, and I guess I can be okay with it. We should at least ask him to be the kids Godfather, what do you think?"

Maura was relieved, this went better than expected, "Yes, I agree. So doctor, when should my brother-in-law come in?"

Dr. Wright was having so much fun just watching these two women that it took her a minute to respond, "He should come in within the next week, and we will freeze his donation. On the day we collect the eggs, we will thaw them out. Once the eggs and sperm are placed into a glass dish they will be incubated for 48 to 120 hours. About 2 to 5 days after fertilization, the best fertilized eggs are selected. One to three are then placed into your uterus using a thin flexible tube that is inserted through the cervix. Those remaining will be cryopreserved for future attempts. Now if we do use more than one egg, I must make you aware that it could result in a multiple birth. So when we get to that point, I will ask you if you are open to a multiple birth, so take some time to talk that over. Would you like to start your injections today, I have time. Or, would you like to schedule for another day?"

Maura looked to Jane and took a deep breath, this was it, they were really trying for a baby.

She had never experienced just a jumble of emotions all at once. She was happy, scared, nervous, and more. However when she looked at Jane and saw all the love she needed in the world, she knew they could do it, as long as they had each other.

"I think I would like to get started. But, would it be alright if I talked to Jane for a minute in private?" Maura asked.

Dr. Wright nodded and said, "Yes that is not a problem, I will go get the injection ready and I will also get the FSH shots ready for you to take home, just keep them in the fridge. Jane try to make sure to give the injection around he same time everyday, I'd like for you to start this evening, so maybe just prior to bed would be good. I will return in a few minutes."

Jane waited for the doctor to leave before turning towards Maura, "So this is it, we are making a baby. I Love you so much Maur." Then Jane kissed Maura.

Maura smiled after the kiss and said, "Yes, this is it. You are okay with Frankie being the donor right? I am sorry I just sprung it on you like that, Your mother was just a force to be reckoned with this morning and I didn't want her upsetting you. So I thought it best to wait until later."

Jane laughed, "Yeah Ma has the force all right, she would have made a great Jedi. Know I am not mad, I actually am happy it will be Frankie doing the deed. So what is the real reason for kicking the doctor out?"

Maura shook her head, "You know me so well, I just wanted to ask if you would be alright with me taking some time off for this. I will behaving to come here everyday and with how we never know when a dead body is going to turn up, and the possible stress with having to figure out how to get here, when we are out there, well it just makes sense."

Jane could tell that Maura had given this a lot of thought, "Well you do need to get used to not being in the mix of things. I also need to get used to not having you out in the field with me all the time too. I think that it is a good idea for you to take some time off, then maybe we can talk to Cavanaugh and once the Dr. Impregnates you, okay that doesn't sound good, anyways, if we are successful in getting pregnant this first time around, well once that happens, how about we take a week and go relax somewhere together?"

Maura gave a Jane a quick kiss, then laughed as she said "yes Jane I think that would be nice. I am sure after all of the hormone changes, my ups and downs that you will have to experience with me, that you will need some time in about a month to have a much needed vacation."

Jane shuddered at the thought, she had forgotten about that part. She did read about the roller coaster of emotions that Maura would have to contend with, she just hadn't pictured her part in all of it. Oh, joy this was going to be fun.

The doctor returned and gave Maura her first injection, Maura was not prepared for how painful the injection would be. Since she had never experienced these before she had only thought they would be like a regular flu shot. However that is not what it was like at all. After a few minutes the pain subsided. Dr. Wright gave them some final directions and told them to go relax for the rest of the day. Prior to leaving Maura set up her next nine appointments.

That afternoon and evening Maura and Jane spent cuddled up on the couch and watched various Disney movies and ate food that Angela had premade for them. The next month was going to be nerve racking for them both, so they agreed to keep each other grounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the 3rd day Maura was absolutely exhausted. The shots were keeping her up all night. She was bloated, had gained 4 lbs, and she was experiencing the worst leg pains. Her hormones were all over the place, she had never been one to have the usual PMS symptoms, but now she was a raving lunatic. She knew she was yelling, well more like screaming at Jane and anyone else that came near. She just could not stop it, then when she was able to get a hold of herself, she would begin bawling her eyes out. Jane had been staying at work later, missing dinner the past 2 nights. She was always there to administer the FSH shots, but then like clock work, Frost would call and say he had a lead. When Maura woke these past 2 mornings, Jane was asleep in the guest room.

Maura was in the kitchen when Jane had finished getting ready. Jane walked over to say good morning, it was like walking on pins and needles around a schizo and she was unsure of what Maura she would encounter today.

"Morning Maur, How are you feeling today?" She asked as she gave her a tentative kiss on the cheek.

Maura was feeling rejected today, she knew she was unbearable to be around, but Jane had said she would be by her side no matter what. Maybe Jane didn't like that she was all bloated and gaining weight, maybe she wasn't attracted to her anymore. They hadn't made love since the shots started, and once the eggs are implanted, they will have to wait 2 weeks after that before they would be allowed to. So it would make sense that they would enjoy each other now. Maybe Jane was having second thoughts, maybe she really didn't want children. Maura felt herself losing control again, but this time it was not the combative Maura, but the sobbing one.

"Why bother even asking, it's not like you really care anyways. Instead of running off and hiding at work for all hours, and sleeping in the other room, why don't you go stay with Frost? I am sure he can even be a good fuck for you, or maybe he already has been. Apparently you are being taken care of else where, because you sure has hell haven't needed me. I will give myself the injections and if you would like I can have my attorney draw up the divorce papers. You have made it very clear by your actions and your inaction's, that you no longer care to share in the baby making process."

Maura had cried through all of that, then before Jane could react she ran upstairs, slammed and locked the bedroom door.

Jane stood there dumbfounded, "What the Hell just happened?" She said out loud for no one to hear but herself. She did feel bad, she knew she was avoiding Maura, but the stress of her rants had become too much to bare. She never thought about what she was doing to Maura though, by not supporting her like she had promised. She kinda figured Maura was happier with her not there, then she would have no one to yell at. That was just it though, it wasn't really Maura, it was the hormones. Here Maura was going through all this for their baby, and Jane proved to be an ass once again. If she had just taken the time to observe her wife, she would have saw how exhausted she was, how her face showed signs of pain, and how she seemed to be more and more depressed of late. Jane felt like a failure at that moment, she knew she had a lot of making up to do. She had to prove to Maura that she loved her, and that she was going to do a better job at fulfilling her promise.

Jane went to see Cavanaugh when she first arrived at the station. He and her Ma had been successfully dating for the past 8 months and he had become apart of the family. So that is why she found herself confiding in him about her situation.

"Sean, I was hoping I could ask you for some advice."

"Sure Jane, what can I help you with?"

"Well you know how Maura has been a bit unbearable with these hormone injections. Well I kinda messed up, instead of supporting her, I have been avoiding her. I need to fix it, because right now she is convinced that I no longer want her or a baby. I think it is more than just the hormones, I think Maura is really feeling rejected. She even said she would grant me a divorce."

Sean had a feeling that Jane's actions of the past few days would come back and bite her in the ass, but he had not wanted to interfere. Now he was sorry that he hadn't slapped some sense into her.

"Jane, I am not going to lie, I saw this coming. I am sorry I didn't pull you aside and point out the errors you were making, maybe you wouldn't be here now. This is just the beginning, she still has 7 more days of injections, then what happens if she doesn't get pregnant the first round? You need to man up and be there for her."

Jane palmed her face and said, "Well that's why I was wondering if I could take desk duty for awhile? I need to focus on this for now, for at least the next few months. Once we get pregnant, then I can go back to the field and the longer hours, but for now I need to start being there."

Sean smiled, "That is the first right thing you have said in awhile, When we get pregnant, that is how it is. She may carry the baby and go through all of the stuff she is now, but it is both of you that are bringing this baby into the world. Take the rest of the day off, I am going to pull Frankie to help Frost and Vince in the field, I want you to handle reports, interrogations and whatever else they may need your help with, as long as its from here. You are now on a simple Monday through Friday, 8-5 rotation. Now go fix what you messed, you have the whole weekend to do so. Oh and Jane, it means a lot to me that you felt like you could come to me with this."

Jane smiled, gave her thanks and headed out to be with Maura.

Maura had cried herself to sleep once she had returned to her room. She hadn't felt this alone in along time. Apart of her knew that Jane loved her, but a big part was so disappointed in her too. She really needed her, and if this was a taste of what was to come, then maybe it would be best if they didn't have a baby. This thought only caused her to cry some more. Maura really wanted to have a child, but what was more important right now, Jane or a baby?

Maura didn't have time to think right now, she had to get cleaned up and head to her appointment. She could figure this out later.

Jane knew Maura's appointment was at 11am today, so that would give her enough time to make a few stops before meeting her there. She just hoped Maura wouldn't make a scene with her showing up, she hoped Maura would be happy to see that she was making an effort.

Maura was actually early for her appointment and was sitting in the waiting room reading a People magazine when Jane came walking in. She stood and watched Maura for a minute and began to smile at her reading choice, then she walked over to her and sat down.

Maura knew right away when Jane had come in, she saw her in her peripheral view. She also knew how long she stood there before joining her. Which made her decide to go easy on her while they were out in public. Maura knew that Jane was probably feeling uneasy about what her reaction to her being there would be, but the fact that she had shown up, made Maura feel a little less combative. For the first time in the past 2 days, she felt like maybe she was just being foolish with her thoughts.

The nurse called them in and asked Maura how everything was going, and for the first time Jane got to hear all that Maura was experiencing, all that she was enduring on her own.

"I can't seem to sleep very well. I am finding myself getting up every half hour to urinate. My legs are cramping on a regular basis, it kind of feels like I have developed restless leg syndrome. I do not know what to do with them at times. Then there are the headaches, I have had migraines in the past and when I take my medicine before one hits, it always seemed to help, however these are more like a migraine with a brain freeze mixed in. It feels like my brain is going to explode, then after 15 minutes it subsides. I experience these at most, 4 times in a day. I have gained about 4 lbs in the past few days, and am worried that if this keeps going, I will no longer be fit for the pregnancy."

Nurse Linda had typed all of what Maura had said into her file on the computer, then turned to speak. "For the leg's I recommend massage and hot compresses, followed by a long walk to keep the muscles moving. Then when you return, a soak in the tub, with hot water, but not too hot. I would also recommend adding more potassium and B-12 to your diet. The headaches should begin to subside, if not then a mild analgesic is all that I can recommend. Your prescription Migraine medicine as you know will not help with hormonal headaches. As for the weight gain, try to stay away from sodium and drink mainly water. To help with the overactive bladder, refrain from water at least 2 hours before bed. Have you still been exercising regularly?"

Maura took a small breath, she was so tired. "I have been lax in that area. I just can't seem to find the energy. I will make a better effort to try."

"Well since today is Friday and we want to keep the shots going, I am going to give you Saturday and Sundays injections to take with you. Just make sure to do them near 11 am each day. Then I will see you again on Monday, if you have any problems please call the office and the answering service will get a hold of the doctor for you."

Nurse Linda then asked her to life her shirt and injected the needle into her belly. When she was all done, Jane who had not said one word the whole time and Maura, left the office.

Jane followed Maura out to the parking lot and finally spoke up for the first time.

"Maur, I would like to be able to talk to you. I have a lot to say and a lot to apologize for. I ask that you give me the chance to do so. I know my actions of late have not shown it, but I do love you very much. I am nothing without you, and well I... I'd like it if you would come with me, I will call Frankie and have him get your car home, I left the spare key with him earlier in the hopes that you would."

Maura just wanted to go home and try to sleep, but she knew that this was important. They needed to talk, they needed to fix them. "Yes Jane, we do need to talk. I must admit though that I am exhausted, so is it okay if we just go home and talk?"

Jane felt some relief that Maura was willing to hear her out, but she also wanted to be able to pull off her surprise too. "I can see how tired you are babe, and I promise you that you will be happy with where I am taking you to talk. It will be very relaxing, just trust me okay?"

Maura took in a deep breath and agreed, she just wanted to get off her feet, her ovaries felt like they were jiggling around inside of her.

Once in the car, Jane tuned the radio to the classical station that Maura loved, and told her to close her eyes and try to rest, and that she would wake her once they arrived at there destination.

45 minutes later Jane woke Maura up to let her know they arrived, Maura slowly opened her eyes and when she did she displayed a genuine big smile, turned to Jane and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. The kiss said it all, I love you, I forgive you, We will be okay."

Jane had made reservations for Friday and Saturday night at the Bass Rocks Inn in Gloucester, Massachusetts. The same Inn they spent there one year anniversary at just 12 days ago. She also had Angela get the FHS injections and place them in a cooler for her and meet her outside with them before meeting Maura at her appointment. She also had a few purchases that she thought Maura would like as well to surprise her. She wanted to have a stress free atmosphere for her and Maura while she made sure Maura knew she was sorry for being a Class A Jerk these past few days.

Once checked in Jane and Maura headed to their suite, where Jane went and drew a bath for her and Maura. Once in the tub, with Maura sitting between Jane's legs, Jane began to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Since it has been done, thought I'd get it out. I thought last nights episode was good, but I am having trouble watching Angela. I can't seem to forgive her. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

As Maura laid in Jane's arms she listened to each and every word Jane said.

Maur I really am sorry that I broke my promise to you, I reacted wrong to the crazy hormones. Instead of letting everything that you were saying slide, instead of just reaching out and holding you and telling you that I loved you and that everything would be okay. I took on a defensive stand, as if your attacks were real and allowed myself to just run from it. I thought if I were to give you space that you would feel better. It was selfish of me, I should have looked at the bigger picture, I should have looked at you and realized all the suffering you were enduring. I should not have been thinking about myself. I guess when I think back to what you were yelling about it makes sense. The words were hurtful, but yet I should have known that they weren't really coming from you. I didn't notice the headaches you were having. So when you got upset Thursday night about me and guys getting too loud and making a mess while watching the game; I should have kicked them out and cleaned up. Instead I did the immature thing and raised the volume and fought back with some really ugly words, which you did not deserve. I had thought you were just being bitchy and overly OCD, I should have seen the pain in your eyes. I am so sorry, I wish you would have just said you had a bad headache, but I know you don't like to appear weak or needy. I should never have acted that way. Just like I never should have been irritated with you the first two nights that I gave you the shots. I should have been more into the moment of what we were doing, rather than be annoyed at your 20 minute dissertation on the proper way for me to insert the needle. I never realized that they were painful, I mean I have had tetanus shots, flu shots and they were a little prick. I thought you were overreacting to the way I did it. I know it would just be an excuse, but I was exhausted, it was a really long stressful day. I know this is just the beginning, and that I have already screwed up, but I want to show you that I will do better. I want you to believe that I love you and that I will try to not screw up again. I am not perfect Maur, and I know I need to be more understanding, and just be there for you. I know I need to stop running off and leaving you to yourself. I already took steps to ensure that I have the time to be with you. I talked to Cavanaugh and I am going to temporarily take on desk duty. I am going to be working M-F /8-5. Any appointments we have, we can schedule around lunch. We can eat a packed lunch on the way back. We are going to get pregnant together. We are going to share everything. I want you to try to dumb down your Google for me, so that I know exactly what is going on during each step. I also need for you to communicate how you are feeling to me. Do not blow a single thing off thinking it isn't a big thing, I want to know, Okay? I love you so much and I am sorry I messed up, Can you forgive me?"

Maura was crying, had been for most of the time Jane had been talking. She realized that had she been able to control her hormones better, then maybe she could have talked it out like a rational human being, rather than a Queen Bitch. So it was easy for her to answer Jane, because she knew the role she played in pushing Jane, even if it was out of her control at the time.

"Jane, I do forgive you. You were not the only one in the wrong, I just never realized how mean one could get with these shots. It's like being in one of those horror movies that you like so much. It is rather like being possessed. I knew what I was doing, but couldn't stop this evil person inside me from saying those things to you and to the guys. Oh boy, do you think they will ever forgive me? I know now how trying this is going to be, and I think it will be helpful to have you around more. However you need to be just as forthcoming, if you feel like things are becoming too stressful, then you need to tell me. I will not hold it against you if you need to go out with the guys to unwind. Just as I hope if I feel the need to get away for a little while, like go to the spa or shopping with Angela or my mom, that you will support that as well. I am also sorry for throwing the big D word in your face, I would never be able to do that. I was just feeling sorry for myself. I was feeling ugly, and unloved. I know you love me, and well just with us being here, it makes me know that you still desire me. So if you don't mind, before we get more pruny in this water, will please take me to bed? I need to feel you, and I need to show you that I love you so much. I have missed you these past few days."

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's front and gave her a hug, "I have missed you too. Let's get dried off, I want to make love to my beautiful wife. I am sorry I made you feel undesired, I am about to rectify that."

Maura and Jane spent the rest of the night showing each other just how much they loved one another, once they were spent, they fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

The weekend flew by, but by the time Jane and Maura left for home on Sunday afternoon all was well with them again. They had realized that even though they had talked about having a family and researched a little bit about IVF, they had not truly taken the time to picture the reality of what it all would be like. They realized that maybe they should have spoken to other couples and asked more questions. They were going to be more conscious of one another, yes they had said they would be last week, but now they knew how important it was to really commit to that promise.

Sunday evening brought about Family dinner and it was also time for Maura and Jane to talk privately with Frankie. They wanted to make sure that this is really what he wanted and not just Angela pushing him to do it. So they asked him to come over an hour earlier than everyone else.

Jane got Frankie and herself a beer and met him and Maura out on the back patio.

"Hey Frankie, Maura and I wanted to see if your offer was legit. We wanted to ask if it was something that you decided or is Ma making you offer?"

Frankie took a long draw on his beer and then answered. "Look Jane, Maura... I will admit at first when Ma came over and suggested it, I was none too happy. I mean it was a really weird conversation to have with your own Ma, you know. So in the beginning, No I was not on board, and I told her flat out No. But then once I was alone and had time to think about it, I found myself liking the idea. Then I took Samantha out to dinner and I sprung the idea on her. I needed her to be okay with it, after all I plan on proposing to her soon, and well she deserves to have a say as to where my little swimmers go.

I uh was surprised at her reaction. She thought it was a great idea. She told me that she was surprised that I had any doubts about doing it, so once I realized that she would be okay with it, I was more relaxed about it. So Yes, I would like to donate my Rizzoli genes to you guys. I of course want to make sure that I am all healthy and stuff, and that well I have enough of these guys to go around. That was the only concern Stephanie had, she wants to make sure this does not compromise her and I having children one day. So where do I need to go and when?"

Maura was the first one up and engulfed Frankie in a big hug, "Thank you so much Frankie, this means so much to me, to us. We would be honored if you would be the Godfather, and now that we know Samantha is going to be a permanent part of the family, I think it would be wonderful to ask her to be the Godmother."

Jane gave Frankie a hug as soon as Maura let him go, 'Thank you Frankie, I have to say I was weirded out in the beginning as well, but I too came to realize that you were the perfect choice. I am glad you came to think so too. I agree with Maur about Samantha, but I think we should wait until we are actually pregnant to spring it on her. Oh, and congrats Bro, she is a great catch. I know you guys will be very happy together. Have you told Ma yet?"

Frankie laughed, "No, and I am not going to until after she says yes. I want the engagement to be memorable, so I am working that out now. We are planning on going to Washington D.C. to see the museums over Labor day weekend, so I think I will ask her then. Will it be okay if I am gone then?"

Maura who seemed to be getting a bit emotional, said "yes Frankie, You can go to the clinic anytime this coming week to do your part. They will freeze your "swimmers" until we are ready for them. Thank you again."

At dinner Maura apologized for her recent outbursts, which everyone replied to with no big deal. They all knew that what she was going through was not the easiest, especially when Hormones were being messed with. Jane and Maura also announced that Frankie would be the donor and the look of relief on Tommy's face did not go unnoticed by the couple. He was doing really well at his job and was a little less anxious about the upcoming due date for his twins. Lydia was not allowed to make the journey this weekend, so he had a chance to relax more.

Jane decided to tease her brother, "Hey Tommy, I hope you aren't upset that we chose Frankie, but with our luck, your swimmers would probably cause Maura to give birth to quintuplets."

Everyone was laughing at this except Maura who took on a ghostly white complexion, "Jane please do not even joke at something like that, do you realize what carrying that many babies could do to me."

Jane was about to laugh at Maura's outburst, it was just too cute at how serious she was becoming, but a look to Cavanaugh brought her back to where she needed to be, "I'm sorry Maur, your right, its not a joking matter. I want you and our soon to be offspring to be very healthy, and I am going to make sure that I do my part to ensure that. Starting with helping you to eat that slice of chocolate cake."

Jane reached over to take a bite and Maura quickly turned her dish away from Maura, which caused the room to once again erupt in laughter. By the time it came to do dishes, Jane noticed that Maura was no where in site, so she went to look for her. After a few minutes she finally spotted her sitting in the backyard on a bench she had built in their garden. Maura's head was dropped into her lap.

"Hey Maura, you okay?"

Maura did not respond, she just reached her left arm out towards Jane, which Jane took a hold of as she sat down next to her.

"Are you experiencing a bad headache again?"

Maura took in a slight breath and let out a small whimper before replying, "Yes, I came out here so I wouldn't cause a scene. I feel a bit paralyzed at the moment...My legs are cramping and I cannot ….. get my head... to stop squeezing...the pressure is unbearable...this is the longest...lasting one. "

Jane knew that it was a painful effort for Maura to try to even talk, so she told her to just relax and began to massage the muscles in her back at first. Then once Maura was able to straighten her back, she moved to the ground in front of Maura and began to massage her legs. After about 20 minutes the headache subsided, but Maura felt extremely nauseous all of a sudden. Jane noticed the sudden change in her complexion and was able to quickly grab the outdoor trash bin that was by their picnic table. She then held Maura's hair back as she emptied her stomach.

Once Maura was finished Jane guided her back to the bench. "Hey honey, why don't we go inside and I will draw you a bath. Then I will get everyone out of here, and we can relax for the rest of the night."

Maura nodded her head, "Okay, I really hate throwing everyone out, but I really would like some privacy. Will you apologize for me? Oh and Jane, Thank you."

Jane helped Maura up, "You never need to thank me Maur, I love you. Now lets get you inside."

Once Jane drew Maura's bath and helped her to get in, she returned to kitchen to find her Ma, Frankie and Tommy doing the dishes.

"Hey guys, Maura is not feeling well right now, I think it's best if we call it a night. I can finish up the dishes later. "

Angela was very concerned, "Janie, what's wrong? Can I help her in any way?"

"No Ma, she needs to relax. The shots cause all sorts of complications and she just needs rest. I will call over in the morning before I go to work and let you know if Maura needs you, okay?"

When Tommy moved to Pennsylvania, Angela sold the house and was able to purchase the home right next door to Jane and Maura. Which was both a blessing and a curse.

"Okay Janie, If you don't get to the dishes, I can always come over and do them tomorrow. Give Maura a kiss from me and tell her I am here if she needs me." Angela gave Jane a kiss on the cheek and headed out with Sean, all the while shooing her sons out too. Frost and Korsak had snuck out an hour earlier.

Jane entered the bath to find Maura almost drifting off to sleep. "Hey there sleepy head, lets get you out of there before you drown."

Jane helped Maura to towel off and get into her sleep clothes. Then she led her to the bed.

"Try to get some sleep, I will go finish cleaning up and then when it's time for the shot, I will wake you. We can watch some TV then while I massage your legs, and if you are up for it, we can take Jo Friday for a walk."

Maura smiled up at Jane through tiny slits in her eyes, "sounds good, love you." Then before Jane was even out of the room, she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Since Sunday night Maura had been sleeping much better. The leg massages and walks were helping her a lot with the pain, and the nurses suggestion to abstain from drinking after 8pm had helped to tame her overactive bladder.

It was now Wednesday and they were waiting in the doctors office for their first week follow up appointment. They had not seen the doctor since last Wednesday, since the nurse had taken care of the shots. The doctor was running 20 minutes late so nurse Linda had administered the shot to help speed up today's process. Jane had been about to start reading the same magazine for the fifth time when she glanced over at Maura, what she saw scared the hell out of her.

**Jane's POV**

Maura was very pale and her body seemed to be swaying, when I called out to her, it was like she didn't hear me. Her eyes were opening and closing as if trying to fight off sleep. I went over to her and tried to get her to acknowledge me, after a few minutes she groggily said,  
**"Ja...ne.. I...can't...feeeeel my le...ft siiide. I thiiink I aaamm goooing to paaaasss oooutt."**

And then she did, I grabbed her before she could hurt herself, and gently laid her down on the office floor. I folded my suit jacket and placed it under her head, then I opened the office door and yelled for help.

Dr. Wright and Nurse Linda came running into the room and asked me what happened. I relayed to them what I saw, as they began to attend to Maura. With the help of Jane they lifted Maura up onto the exam table. Dr. Wright ordered Linda to place Maura on an IV line of Magnesium Sulfate. She then gave Maura a shot containing sumatriptan, which would help with the pain and nausea. Once the IV was setup, Dr. Wright turned her attention to Jane who was standing there looking extremely lost.

"Jane, why don't you have a seat. Maura should be coming around in a few minutes. I believe from what you described and with Maura's previous history of migraines, that what she experienced was a Hemiplegic Migraine. The Magnesium in the IV will help to reduce the pain and I also gave her a shot of a Triptan Drug, which may not be of much help with the pain, but it will help to curb her nausea. Do you know how often she has been having this severe of a headache in the past week? I know before I came in, I read over her reports from Nurse Linda and she noted that she was experiencing painful headaches, but were they all like this?"

Jane was extremely anxious, she just wanted to go over to Maura and comfort her. She was scared that she was still out, "Uh, Yes they have been bad, at least the ones I have been present for. If this has happened when I have been at work, Maura never mentioned it, she just says that they last no more than 15 – 20 minutes. We read that headaches were a normal side effect to the shots, Maura believed that since she has a history of migraines that it was also normal. She blew it off saying we had only a few more sessions."

Dr. Wright jotted down a few notes and said, "I will know more once I can talk with Maura, but once we are able to complete today's exam, I would like to send her for an MRI of her head and heart, just to make sure that she has no blood clots forming in her heart or the blood vessels of her neck. Do you know if Maura's Mother or Father have a history of Hemiplegic Migraines?"

Jane noticed that Maura was beginning to stir and answered as she began to get up and move towards Maura. "Maura is adopted, but I think we can find the answer for you."

Maura began to gradually open her eyes, and called out for Jane.

"Hey, Maur, I'm right here. How are you feeling?" Jane said as she held Maura's hand with her left and used her right to stroke her cheek.

Maura took in a deep breath and let it out, then she realized that she had an IV in her arm,

"Jane, what happened? I feel like I have a bad case of the flu. My body aches and I am very disoriented."

Dr. Wright cut in at this point. "Maura, I believe you just experienced a Hemiplegic Migraine. I know you mentioned a history of migraines, but have you ever been diagnosed with this form? Oh, and have you been having these the past week?"

Maura took a minute to answer, she was starting to feel almost human again, "I did go through a period of years where I had been diagnosed with sporadic Hemiplegic Migraines. That was back in my early twenties, at the time I was placed on an anticonvulsant medication.

Over the course of 4 years they subsided, and when they did come back the doctor said they were just your typical migraine. The others have been bad, but not to the extent that this one was like. I started to experience spots in my vision, followed by flickering light, then my whole left side became numb, and it felt like I was drunk. Then a terrible wave of nausea hit me and well that's the last thing I remember."

Dr. Wright was typing everything Maura said into her file, while Nurse Linda took her vitals again. "How are you feeling now Maura? Do you still feel pain and nausea? Is your vision clear?".

Maura began to sit up, which Jane tried to prevent, "Hey Maur, take it easy. You should stay lying down."

Maura gently pushed Jane's hand away, "Jane, It's okay, I just need to sit up and see how I am, okay."

Maura was able to sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed. Then she bent herself over as if trying to touch her toes, then sat up again. "Yes Doctor, my vision has cleared and I am no longer experiencing any dizziness or nausea. The pain is just a slight thumping on my left side. Thank you. It was a good thing that this happened in here and not at home."

Dr. Wright asked Nurse Linda to bring Maura a ginger-ale and some crackers to eat. She wanted her to start out with something light, then later she would have Jane make sure that Maura ate a healthy lunch.

"Okay Maura, Do you feel up to having that ultrasound now?"

Maura looked to Jane who was still looking really scared, she reached out her hand to her and apologized for scaring her. "I am okay now Jane, once we are done here, we can get something to eat, then I promise I will rest this afternoon okay. Yes Doctor, I'd like to see how well my eggs are doing."

Dr. Wright smiled, "Okay, first I want to let you now that your blood estrogen levels are right in line with where they should be. So lets take a look at your egg development."

Dr. Wright places the gel on Maura's belly and starts the scan. Well it looks really good Maura, Jane. I can see at least 6 follicles and they are right around 14-16 mm. I would like to cut your dosages back, which may also curb the migraines. I want to take another ultrasound on Friday and see where we are at then. We need to carefully monitor now, so that I can administer the hCG at the right time. I also wanted to let you know that your donor received a flying colors on his exam and his sperm has been collected and frozen for when we are ready."

Dr. Wright cleans Maura's belly and helps her to sit up. "I would like for you to have an MRI just to make sure there are no other causes for these headaches. My gut says that it is just the hormones, and with lowering your GnRh, we will see a change. Now Jane go take your wife for something that is healthy and has a lot of protein as well. Then once she has been fed, get the MRI done and take her home for some rest. I will see you ladies in 2 days, until then if you have and questions or problems, let Linda know and she will get me for you."

Jane and Maura thanked the doctor and left the office. Jane texted Sean on the way to the car letting him know that she would work on reports from home and gave him a brief account on what happened at the appointment, just so he understood why she needed to be with Maura for the rest of the day.

Jane had taken Maura to a small Italian deli around the corner from the clinic. Maura was able to have a very filling seafood dish, while Jane enjoyed a large meatball sub. When they were done they headed back for Maura's test.

By 2pm they were back home and relaxing on the couch. Constance and William had called and asked if they could take them out to dinner to catch up, since they had been away for the past 3 weeks. Jane asked if they could just order in instead, and that they would fill them in as to what has been going on. Constance agreed and said they would bring dinner with them and that they would be over around 6pm. That gave them 4 hours to themselves.

Once Constance and William had heard about all that Maura was going through, and especially with what had happened today, they did not seem to want to leave her side. Maura was okay with their attentiveness at first, that was up until Constance started questioning if Jane and her should continue trying for a child. That adoption made more sense, how her health was more important than having a child with her blood. The badgering, as Maura had called it, became so bad that William had no choice but to pull Constance out of the house, as he yelled out his apologies for her. Angela who had remained strangely quiet through it all, grabbed Sean's hand and left for the night as well.

Just after they left, Jane gave Maura her shot and they went about their normal nightly routine. Bath, massage, long walk, snuggle time and bed. This night however had one thing that kept it different, neither Maura nor Jane had spoken, they went about the routine in absolute silence. Each in their own head trying to come to terms with the days events.

Today was Friday and Maura's next ultrasound. Since Maura's collapse at the doctor's office, she had not had a single headache. She actually had been feeling very well compared to the previous week. She had a talk with her Mother yesterday letting her know that even though she understood that her words the other night were out of concern for her, she needed to understand that she and Jane were going through with the pregnancy.

Once in the doctor's office Dr. Wright got down to business. She informed them that the MRI came back normal and then asked for an update on how Maura was feeling. After hearing of Maura's improvement, she had Linda take the blood test and run it through the lab, while she performed the ultrasound. Maura was still right where she needed to be.

"Well ladies, everything looks really good. I don't want to wait too long, and I also do not want to jump the gun, so I need for you to come in tomorrow and we will do the same tests. We are so close to having your follicles ready for the hCG shot. It will be within the next 3 days, so we need to closely monitor that. I will be available everyday until it is time. "

Maura and Jane were beyond excited," That will be no problem doctor, we will be here."

Jane and Maura went on Saturday and Sunday to the clinic and both days they went home thinking it would be the next day. On Monday, September 2nd, labor day of all days, they were finally told that this was it. Once the Dr. Wright administered the injection she gave Jane and Maura some instructions to follow.

"The side effects of hCG are in line with what you have experienced with the other injections, however this injection was a higher dose, to help stimulate the maturing of the follicles. I want to try to prevent the migraine that I believe will come. I am going to give you a shot of Magnesium Sulfate and I am also going to have you take 1000 mgs this evening and then in the morning and evening on Tuesday and Wednesday. Then after implantation on Wednesday morning, I am going to have you take 1000 mg each day along with your prenatal vitamins. I believe this will help to curb any migraines from occurring during your pregnancy. If a headache does form, it should not be as severe as though you have experienced up til now. Jane continue with the leg massages and walks, but add in cold and hot compresses to the forehead. 30 min off and on rotating between the hot and cold. Maura will feel restless and irritable with this shot. Just try to keep her comfortable until her body can adjust to this drug that is developing in her system. So head home, and I will see you on Wednesday for impregnating day."

That night with the help of Jane's great body massages and the calming scent of the lavender oils, Maura found that she was able to tolerate the restlessness and by Tuesday morning she was back to herself again. The only thing that was bothering her, was the 8 lb weight gain up to this point. Most of it was water weight, and she felt just so bloated. She wondered what she would be like if she didn't take those walks, she shuddered to think.

Wednesday Morning arrived and Jane and Maura were both nervous and excited, they arrived at the doctor's office at 8am. Both Linda and Dr. Wright were waiting for them.

Maura and Jane decided on a 2 embryo implantation. The doctor gave Maura a mild sedative and began the procedure, with Jane holding her hand the entire time. Once complete the Doctor gave them their instructions.

"Well ladies we will know in 11 days if your pregnant. So I want to see you both here on September 22. I know it is a Sunday, but I won't make you wait. I advise against home pregnancy tests, with IVF they tend to be false positives. Maura stay away from heavy lifting and no sex ladies for at least 3 weeks. I will be freezing the remainder of your embryos for later use. Maura I know you have been concerned with water retention. I would like for you to stay away from sodium, elevate your legs for 30 minute intervals 3 times a day, and stop wearing high heels. You can start your yoga back up, keep up with your walks and if possible go swimming. Meal wise, eat more celery, onion, parsley, garlic and peppermint. Drink plenty of water and herbal teas. I think it is safe to say that the long hot days of summer are behind us, but if we do get a heat wave, stay indoors, the heat will add to the retention. So go get out of here, and I will see you in 11 days."

Jane and Maura had the day off and decided to head to the commons for the morning. Then they would relax and maybe spend the afternoon in their pool, as long as the weather held out. This was going to be a long 11 days.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: somehow I always seem to find myself in the world of angst, lol What would life be though if we didn't have our share of problems, especially within ones family. Next update will probably be at weeks end.**

**Chapter 5**

**Morning of September 22**

Maura had woke up around 4am, she just could not sleep. She was very anxious about what they would find out. She didn't want to share with Jane the fact that for some reason she felt like she was pregnant. She had no science to back this up, but for some reason she just felt different. Maura knew that it was probably just the fact that she was really hoping beyond all hope that it worked. So maybe this was just her mind psyching herself up. She knew that Jane herself was praying that they would be lucky enough to have it work the first time around, she knew Jane was still very upset with last nights events.

_**Last night at the dinner table**_

William Isles was in a happy mood, he just finished sharing with the family that he had been offered the position of Museum Director at the Harvard Natural History Museum, which included the Peabody Museum of Archeology and Ethnology. Everyone was happy for him, especially Maura.

"Congratulation's Dad, who knows maybe tomorrow we will hear good news and soon you will have a future archeologist grandchild to follow in your footsteps." Maura said smiling, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Constance seemed to be falling back into her old ways of jealousy at the relationship of father and daughter, and now even father and daughter- in-law.

"I cannot believe that you still believe that this child you and Jane, well not really Jane. The child you and Frankie are trying to make is going to be a true Isles offspring. I don't think I have to explain biology to you Maura, that is why I still do not understand your need to get knocked up. Adoption was good enough for your father and I, it should be good enough for you. I mean what will you tell this child when they are old enough to understand that two women cannot make a baby."

Maura was completely shocked by her mother's outburst. She didn't know how to respond, she stood up from the table, tossed her napkin onto the table and began to walk away, then turned around when she realized she was not going to let this go.

"How dare you? I should have known that you were never okay with Jane and I, it was probably dad who made you go along with it. You are such a self centered bigot. I want you out of my house, and my life. When we are lucky enough to have a child it will be ours, it will be an Isles like my Father. It will also be Jane's and my offspring. I don't give a damn about the biology of it, our son or daughter will be loved and cared for by both of us. They will not grow up wondering where they belong, or if they are a burden. They will know that we wanted them, plain and simple. Dad, you are always welcome in my life if you chose to be, our child will grow up knowing that their grandfather was a good man. However, if you feel the need to be with her, then I will understand, I know you love her and I have no right to judge you for that. But for now, please get her the hell out of here."

Maura then turned to the rest of the family, the Rizzoli's.

"I apologize for actions, I am sorry that you had to witness that. I will always fight for what I believe in. I will not tolerate those that think they can judge me, Jane or our decisions. I know we have not gotten to dessert yet, so feel free to stay and finish your meals. I however feel the need to be alone right now, so if you will excuse me, I am going to go lie down. Jane please stay and keep our family company."

Maura then left a very shocked and quiet group of people and headed to her room.

William Isles took Constance outside and led her to the drivers side of their car. He handed her the keys to the car and opened the door for her.

"Right now, I do not know who you are. Right now, I have absolutely no love or respect for you. I will no longer stand by as you hurt my beautiful girl, my daughter. You already caused me to lose out on her childhood, and most of her adult life too. I will no longer allow myself to fall for your charms, I can see right through them now. I do not need you to be happy. I do need my daughter and her family though. For however many years I have left in this life, I plan to be there for her, I plan on being the best damn father I can be. I suggest you leave Boston and go back to Paris where you feel right at home with all of your artist friends. I cannot believe you had me fooled this past year. I thought we had found our way back, I was a fool to think that you could have changed and wanted for us all to be a family. I am also beginning to think that you never knew the meaning of love. I think you only know control and manipulation. I feel sorry for you, you just lost out on what could have been a wonderful life. But you don't really care do you? Maura was right when she called you a self centered bigot. I want a divorce, I will have our attorney draw up the papers. I want you out of our home by tomorrow morning. Oh, and if you think you can control me with money, think again. I planned for this day, and have made some very wise investments. I am actually richer than you, first in life and then money. Goodbye Constance."

Constance didn't even have words, she slammed the door and drove off.

When William returned to the house he apologized to Jane, who he had found in the kitchen cleaning up.

"I am so sorry for that, I do not share her beliefs. I am looking forward to as many grandchildren that you and Maura will give me. You do not need to worry about her anymore either, I think she will take my advice and leave for Paris. I cannot love a woman who would treat Maura so badly, I am just sorry I didn't do that 20 some years ago. I also want to remind you that I am still so happy that you both found each other."

William gave Jane a big hug and she assured him that she believed in him.

"I just want to go talk my girl before I head out. If you don't mind I'd like to stop by tomorrow afternoon, to see how your appointment goes, if that's okay."

Jane smiled, took a deep breath and said,"Yeah that would be great. Tell Maura that I am just cleaning up, and that I will be up as soon as you guys are done, okay."

William said he would and then made his way to Maura's room. The door was open and he could see her laying on her side, as her body shook. He knew she was crying, so he gently sat down on the bed and rested his hand on her arm.

"I am so very sorry honey. I know how much it meant to you to have a relationship with her. I know that daughters tend to want to have a close bond with their mothers, and I know you have always longed for that. I really thought things were going to work out with us, but I also knew better. She is not a sharing person, never has been. I hope you can still find room for me in that big heart of yours."

Maura sat up at those words, did he really still want to be in my life? She wiped her eyes as she sat next to him.

"You still want to be in my life? You are okay with my lifestyle?"

William pulled his daughter into a side hug, and kissed the side of her head.

"Of Course I want to be a part of your life. You are my daughter and I Love You very much. I always have. This past year has been the best of my life, because you came back into it. I can never forgive myself for allowing that woman to come between the two of us. I finally did something that I should have done all those years ago, and I have no regrets. As long as I have my two girls, I will be forever happy."

Maura cocked her head to the side, "Two girls? Does that mean..."

"No Maura, not you and that vile woman, You and Jane are my two girls. Now if you bless me with a granddaughter, then I will have to up it to my three girls." William laughed as he continued to hug his daughter.

Maura had completely settled down and was smiling now. However she was still worried about what was going to happen to her father and Constance. What had he meant?

"Dad, what is going to happen with you and..."

William held his daughters face between his hands and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Do not worry yourself over that. I told her I was divorcing her and that I wanted her gone. She will be headed to Paris and out of our lives. Had she wanted to be apart of this, she would have never done what she did. I think this is what she had been hoping for. But lets talk no more about it. It's over and I couldn't be happier. You should go wash up and rest for the night, your better half will be up, just as soon as I let myself out for the night."

Maura gave her dad a kiss on each cheek and squeezed him tight.

"I need you to always know that I am so happy to have you in my life, I was not crying over the mother that I never had, I was crying because I thought she would take you from me again. I will forever be daddy's girl. Try not to think about the past, I no longer do. I just think about the now and future. I cannot wait for us to give you grand-babies, you will be great with them. When they are older we can take them on some great adventures together, I am sure Jane will enjoy them too. Where will you stay tonight Dad? You can stay here if you like."

William was overjoyed at the hopes for the future, "I have to meet with President of Harvard at the bar in the Charles Hotel, so I thought once I was done, I 'd get a room there for the night. I told Jane that I wanted to stop by tomorrow afternoon to see how your appointment went, so I will see then okay."

They both rose from the bed and Maura walked her dad out and said good night, then she joined Jane in the kitchen and led her back to their bedroom, where they spent the rest of the night wrapped in each others arms.

_**Back to Sunday Morning**_

Once Maura made her way downstairs, she made herself a cup of herbal tea and took a seat out in their sunroom. It was still dark enough that she was able to make out many of the constellations. She just stared at them as she thought. It was funny to her that she did not feel upset over what happened with Constance. Instead she just thought about how proud she was of her father, he chose her this time and he had no regrets doing so. Maura then noticed a light go on next door and realized that either Angela or Sean were up at this early hour as well.

A few minutes later she heard a light tapping on her back kitchen door. When she got up to see who was there, she was not surprised to see Angela. She opened the door and let her in.

"I hope I am not bothering you Maura, I noticed your light on and figured you might be up. I know if it were me and with what took place, I would not be able to sleep either."

Maura knew that Angela was trying to find out what happened once she left for the night, but Maura was not in the mood to deal with her prying mother-in-law.

"Actually Angela, I am just overly anxious to find out the results today. I didn't want to wake Jane up, so I decided to relax down here. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

Angela had been hoping that Maura would confide in her about how she felt to have her mother turn on her like she did. She was actually looking forward to being able to be there for her. If she were to be honest, this past year having Constance around had put a damper on their relationship. She had come to enjoy being Maura's surrogate mom all those years ago. However this past year it was like Maura didn't need her. Yes they talked, but Maura was more guarded around her now. She had become more like Jane and less like the Maura she had once been. That was why when she heard they were planning on having babies she wanted to get into the middle of it. If she could get involved then Maura would be back to needing her around. She knew Maura would need her help with their kids, she wouldn't know the first thing about doing things right. Just look at what her adoptive mother did. Angela decided that she needed to be there make sure her grand-babies were raised right. Now with Constance out of the way, she could do just that.

"Yes Maura I would like some tea, thank you. It has been such a long time since we have enjoyed an early quiet morning with each other. Living next door here, just isn't the same as when I was living in your guest house. Not to mention Janie doesn't like me to come over all of the time, she thinks I am a meddler. "

Maura just smiled at her, trying to control herself from rolling her eyes, something she had picked up from Jane. Maura handed Angela a cup of tea and then went back to the sunroom.

"So what has you up this early Angela? "

Angela took a seat across from Maura

"I guess apart of me was worried about you two. I am worried that Janie will feel less of a connection with your baby when you become pregnant, especially after what Constance said. Then I was also worried at how you might respond to what she said. I thought if you do find yourself not pregnant this time around, that you may rethink going through it again, and settle on adoption. I know that would probably just kill my Janie if that happened."

Maura almost spit her tea out. What the hell was wrong with these so called mother's. Do they not hear the words they are saying? Maybe the stars and planets were aligned wrong. Yes, that had to be it.

"Angela, first of all.. Jane and I are fine, there is nothing for you to worry yourself over. What happened last night however unfortunate, has nothing to do with you. What ever decisions Jane and I make, are our decisions. You will be informed as to our results and depending upon what they are, we will be the ones to decide our next step. Evidently by your tone, you have a problem with adoption. I am sorry you feel that way, but I also know that Jane does not feel as you do. Further more, do not phrase things as my child, when Jane and I are blessed with a baby, it is OUR child, it is OUR pregnancy, it is OUR LIFE."

Maura had not meant to raise her voice, but she could not deal with the stupidity of this. Especially at 4 o'clock in the morning. She stood to leave the room, but Angela grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"I didn't mean to upset you Maura. I didn't realize that Janie would be open to adoption. I mean you never know what you may get. I mean look at you, if it wasn't for the good genes from Hope, you would be just like that murdering father of yours. I still wish you were using Jane's eggs, there is no telling if you will pass on bad genes to my future grandchild. What if you give birth to a future serial killer? How will you feel then. Let's just hope that Frankie's genes are more dominant than your own genes."

Jane had awoken and went in search of Maura. When she came downstairs she never imagined she would hear what was coming out of her mothers mouth. She saw the shocked look that Maura was giving her Angela, and before Maura had time to respond, Jane jumped in.

"What the hell is your problem? How dare you say such things to Maura? Do you even hear yourself? You are just as bad, if not worse than Constance. Is this why you pushed Frankie's sperm on us? Our child is going to be wonderful, amazing, smart, beautiful and everything else that Maura is. Being a mobster does not come from genes, it comes from being raised wrong. You know what, I have nothing more to say to you. Get the hell out of our house."

Jane reached out to Maura and led her back upstairs to their room, where Maura cried in her arms.

"I am so sorry Maur. We don't need them you know. As long as we have each other, we will be okay in this world. We also have your dad, Frankie, Frost and Korsak. Not to mention Tommy, T.J and Lydia. I love you sweetheart."

Maura took a few shuddered breaths before replying.

"I know we will be okay, I love you too. I believe in us, and I know you believe in me. I don't want our day to be ruined by this, I know Angela wasn't trying to be vindictive. She is not as bad as Constance. I won't deny being hurt by what she said, but eventually I can forgive her, I hope you can too. Our future children will benefit from having her as their Nona. Just not full time, that could possibly scar them."

Jane laughed at that. "Yeah, we can all see how much smothering she did to Tommy growing up and look at him. Come on, lets close our eyes for a little bit, we need to be at the doctors in a few hours."

8 a.m. Dr. Wrights Office

"Good Morning ladies, so today is the big day. I know you must be nervous so lets get to the blood test. Maura lets see that arm."

Maura had the blood drawn and Dr. Wright left the room to take it to her lab. She told them that the results should be ready in 20 -30 minutes and that they should take the time to watch a movie clip about the stages of growth to pass the time. Maura was concerned that if she wasn't pregnant that the clip would add to their disappointment, however Jane said they would eventually need to watch it, well at least she would.

Both Maura and Jane turned to the sound of the office door opening. They tried to read the doctors face for a tell tale sign of positive or negative. But the doctor was not giving anything away with her facial expressions. Instead she took a seat in front of them.

"Well ladies it seems like our time together is nearing an end. Congratulations, your pregnant!"

Maura and Jane sat there with stunned expressions. They couldn't believe it, was this really happening. They both began to smile as tears began to run down their cheeks.

"Babe, were having a baby! It worked, I am so proud of you. All of the pain you endured for us, it paid off.'

Jane wrapped Maura up into her arms and kissed her all over.

"I love you Jane, we really did it." Maura kissed Jane firmly on the lips, and then started to ask the doctor some questions.

Dr. Wright listened to everything Maura asked then said, "I will still need to monitor your hormone levels to ensure that the pregnancy is healthy, for at least the first few weeks. In about 4 weeks I will have you come in for your first ultrasound. Then once that is done I will release your records to your regular GYN. So if you want to make an appointment with her for the last week of October that would be good. Let me look at my appointment book here for a minute... I will schedule your ultrasound for October 23 at lets say, 10 am. Please make sure to drink plenty of water before you come in. If there are no more questions, I will let you ladies go celebrate. Oh, and your previous restrictions have been lifted."

Jane was smiling from ear to ear, they were going to celebrate all right. Well after they met with Maura's dad that is. She was still very angry at her Ma, so she decided to call him and see if he wanted to meet for brunch. She wouldn't put it past Angela to try and come over when they had company. Then she was going to take Maura home and celebrate.

Maura was on cloud nine. She began to rub her belly, just the thought that their was a human being growing inside of her, made her take pause. The miracle of life. She walked hand in hand with Jane and barely realized that Jane was talking to her father and arranging for them to meet at the Harvest Restaurant near Harvard for brunch.

The brunch was a wonderful time, William was so happy for his daughters, they just spent several hours talking about everything from babies, football and dinosaurs to vacations, cars and shopping. Not once was Constance or Angela brought up, they were determined to not let anything interrupt their happy day.

When Jane and Maura returned home they found a note taped to their front door.

{Dear daughters,

I am so very sorry for my behavior earlier. Maura I don't know what overcame me. I hope some day soon you can forgive me. I know you will both want some space so I took a leave from work to go help Tommy and Lydia. The doctors say if she does not go into labor by Wednesday, then they will try inducing. I am needed here, it is nice to be needed. I am sure Tommy will keep you updated.

Love always,

Your Ma }

Jane folded the note up and placed it in the drawer. They were not going to talk about this until tomorrow at least. The rest of the day they just relaxed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really wish JT would see what she has done to angela, I mean I really felt for Frost this past episode. She is so socially unfit, that is not motherly behavior, it is borderline stalking. Let these adults live their lives and go find your own, UGHH... Oh and don't get me started on Casey, that was a sick to my stomach moment. **

**Hope you all enjoy this one! Have a great weekend!**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and followed. It means a lot! :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Wednesday September 25th at 4am Maura's phone rings.**

Maura was awoken by the sound of her phone, she figured it was dispatch and that they had a body.

"Dr. Isles" Maura groggily answers

"MAURA, um its Angela, Lydia went into labor, however Lydia's and the babies heartbeats have gone too high, so they are now preparing to do a c-section. I just wanted to make you aware."

Maura looked at the clock on her night stand once again, why was Angela calling her this early? It's not like the hospital is right around the corner. Lydia is in a hospital being taken care of, what did she want her to do?

"Um, Angela, I can see why you are concerned, but she is in capable hands. I helped her choose her GYN, and he is the best in that area. Not to mention he is a high risk specialist, you have nothing to worry about. Jane and I will try to get there sometime later today. We will need to contact Sean and I have to brief my staff. I also need to have my blood work checked. We will let you know when we can make it. "

Angela couldn't believe it, why was she playing this off as nothing? This was serious, and all she could talk about was what they had to do before they could come. This was family, more urgency was called for.

"I can't believe you, well actually I should be able to believe it. You have not one caring bone in your body. You will never make a good mother. Your just like your own, putting your own needs before family. This is serious Dr. Isles. Now put my daughter on."

Maura shook off Angela's words, nothing she could say would effect her anymore. So she turned to her wife, who was also half awake and said, "Here, your mother wants a word." Then she laid back down and closed her eyes.

"What do you want at 4am MA?"

"Lydia is having an emergency C-Section and that wife of yours seems to think that your jobs and blood work are more important than getting here to be with your family. I hope you can see now what a terrible mother she will be."

Jane ran her hand over her face, this was not happening at four in the morning.

"Yeah and the wife is right. It's not our fault he moved 5 hours away. We can't just drop everything, our life comes first, then family. She is in a hospital and well that's their business to take care of people. Now as for your rude comment, all I have to say is Maura will be the best mom in the world, not because she had great role models, in fact just the opposite. She has learned from Constance, Hope and especially YOU, how not to treat her children. Tell Tommy we will come out when we can. Now if you don't mind I am going back to sleep.

Jane then ended the call and wrapped her arms around her wife. When could they escape all of this stupid family drama?

"I love you Maur, I hope you are not giving any attention to what she said. I know you and I will both be great mom's."

Maura turned over into Jane's arms so they were looking at one another, then gave her a chaste kiss.

"I know better than to let her words get to me. I will call the Isles Foundation pilots and arrange for our flight. I would really just like to fly out and back in one day, even if we get home late. I do not want to be in your mother's presence for too long."

Jane smiled and kissed Maura back, "that sounds okay to me. Now lets try and get a few more hours sleep."

Jane and Maura went into work and made sure all of their reports were up to date. Maura insured that there was coverage for the next few days, just in case something came up and they needed to stay longer, which she hoped was not the case. Then they both went to talk to Sean, who had been actually waiting for them.

"Hello ladies, Angela called me and well I know you gals need to get out of here, so I cleared the board and Jane your open cases have been reassigned to Riley. We brought her back on temporarily. Frankie was just in and wanted to let you know that he will meet you at the airport. I have a few things to finish up her and then I will be on my way as well."

Maura had talked to Frankie earlier this morning to let him know that they were going to fly out on the Isles Jet, and if he could arrange to go with Cavanaugh, then to meet them. She was unaware that Sean was planning on going as well, and wondered if the Brass would find issue with this.

"I wasn't aware you were going Sean, but you are more than welcome to fly out with us, we can hold off until you are ready. Jane and I need to make a quick stop at the clinic for some blood work still, so you have time."

Sean knew what happened with Angela and he had been very disappointed in her. Maura was a very capable, loving woman. He in no way blamed her for what happened to his wide and child. He did not associate her as being a Doyle. He always felt bad that she had to find out her true parentage, but it in no way defined her. His goal was to keep Angela away from her and Jane as best as he could. They needed to live their own life.

"That's very kind of you Dr. Isles, I should only be at most another hour. I have my luggage already loaded in my car. I plan on staying their for the next 2 weeks to help Angela out, so I won't be coming back on your return flight. Maybe during that time I can figure out what the hell is wrong with her."

Jane asked Sean for his phone and typed in the directions on where to go once he go to the airport. She was happy that her Ma would have him there, even though she was being such a bitch. Maybe he could figure out why she was changing so much, especially towards Maura.

"There you go, if you have any troubles just call us. Oh, and thank you. Anything you can do to help is appreciated, even if its just to keep her out of our hair. Who knows maybe she is just going through the change, I mean she is at the right age for it. She may have you running for the hills soon."

During the flight Frankie informed everyone that he was asked by Angela to not share any information regarding the birth of their new family members. However he too knew that his Ma was being ridiculous, so after giving Sean a quick look, he filled them in.

"Lydia and the babies are doing fine. They gave birth to two boys, Aiden and Preston, uh the funny part is that Lydia gave them all the same middle name. (Frankie was laughing and Jane and Maura were looking at him funny, until it finally hit them too). Yeah, T.J, A.J and P.J...

Anyways the boys are identical, and Tommy is having a hard time telling them apart. I um, talked to Tommy this morning and well he told me that Ma has been rippin on you guys and said you both were in no hurry to see them, and that Maura said the c-section was no big deal... Now don't get mad Jane, I filled him in on what I knew and he knows you both are coming."

The rest of the flight was rather quiet, and soon they arrived at the airport. Sean stayed behind to rent a car for his time there, while Jane, maura and Frankie took a cab to the hospital, which was only a few minutes away.

Once they arrived at the hospital room, Maura and Jane were the first to congratulate Tommy and Lydia, who in return congratulated Maura and Jane on being pregnant. The whole time Angela was trying to talk over everyone saying what a great job Lydia had done. The babies were out of the room getting their shots, but were to be returned soon.

Lydia understood how Maura must be feeling, she herself often found Angela to be overbearing, so she thought she would try and make Maura feel welcome.

"So Maura, How are you feeling? Frankie mentioned that you had a rough time during your hormone treatments."

Maura smiled at Lydia as she was sitting in a chair beside her bed, "I am doing much better now that the shots are over. Actually once the doctor reduced the amount of hormones being pumped into my system, I didn't have as many headaches. We are just anxious to have the ultrasound done in a few weeks."

Angela who had not said one word yet to her daughter or to Maura finally spoke up for the first time.

"Pregnancy either agrees with you or it doesn't. Lydia who has said she wants lots of kids and pets, has always done amazing, especially with the twins. I think you have to be very maternal to not allow a simple headache to get you down. If one feels the need for such attention now, what will happen once a baby is in the picture? Oh, that's right, you and Jane will probably be using nanny's, after all that's how you were raised, right Maura?"

Jane had enough and yelled, "what the hell is your problem? Why are you being so mean to Maura? Maura had a serious medical problem with those shots, maybe you should look up and educate yourself about Hemiplegic Migraines, in fact research all about what Maura has gone through to get pregnant. So don't you dare stand there and act like Maura does not want to have children, don't ever question if she is maternal or not, and no offense Lydia, but Maura would never leave her child on someones doorstep. Nor will she or would she ever leave her child with a nanny. We will be raising our children. Maura would never subject a child to the life she had. She is nothing like her mother."

Frankie placed a hand on Jane's shoulder, and Tommy placed another on her other one.

"Calm down Jane. Ma, I think you should go get some coffee, maybe call and see what is keeping Sean. Jane, sit down by Maura. You nephews will be in here soon and remember babies can sense emotions. So relax okay."

Angela looked at her sons and at Jane. She was not going to be the one who was kicked out, she was the one who had been there to help. She was going to be the one to hold her grandsons when they were brought in.

"I am not going anywhere, if anyone should leave it is those two. This was an inconvenience for them to come here, I don't know why they even bothered."

Just then the Nurse wheeled in both of the babies, as Sean also made his way into the room. He could sense that things were not going well.

The nurse went through all the security questions with Lydia and Tommy to ensure the right babies were being handed off, then left the family on their own.

Lydia told Jane and Maura to go ahead and take their turns, and asked if they would like to give them their feeding. As she was doing so, Angela went to the bassinet closest to Maura and picked up Preston.

"Lydia, don't bother Maura, I am right here. I am sure she has never even held a baby before, let alone fed one."

Maura had enough as well, she reached out and took Preston from Angela.

"It isn't a bother, and I have had a lot of experience with children. If you want to make it a competition Angela, I could win hands down. I am a doctor after all, not to mention I spent 3 years in Africa taking care of children of all ages. I also delivered about 60 babies while over there and maybe another 10 during my residency. I am really tired of your attitude and would prefer it, if you would stay the hell away from me."

Sean grabbed Angela by the arm and dragged her out of the room. This was not how he wanted his vacation to go. Once they were in the elevator he turned to her and said,

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but the way you are treating those girls is reprehensible. Why do you feel the need to attack Maura? She has done nothing wrong."

Angela yanked her arm from Sean's grip, "What would you know about it? I have always tried to be there for her and Jane, but now they turn their back on me. I could have helped Maura, I could have been there for her when things went south with Constance. Hell, I could have told her that it would end up that way 8 months ago. But Maura had no time for me while her "Mother was around", she through me aside, and so did Jane. They did everything with William and Constance. I thought once Constance was gone that she would go back to being my friend, so that's why I pushed to help with their donor situation. I wanted to experience this journey with them. Is that so wrong? But what does Maura do, she evades all of my questions. Not once would she confide to me what happened with her mother, nor would she share with me what was going on with their baby making decisions. So No, I am not happy with either of them at the moment. I also do not see why everyone is siding with them."

Sean shook his head, he could not believe how self centered she was being, he also could not believe what a controller she was. However he did love her, and thought maybe this was something he could help her with. Help her to see that she needed to allow her children to live their own lives. That it was not healthy to try and control what they did. That if she continued to do so, she would alienate them all, and then she would have no more family.

"Angela, I think it would be best if we took some time for ourselves. I know you love your kids and want to help them, but when was the last time you took time to enjoy life. They are grown up Ang, they do not need someone to look over their shoulders and try and control all of their decisions. They are all doing very well, and you need to let them be. Otherwise, you are going to suffocate them, and then, well you see the result... They will stick by each other. They love Maura, she is their sister, Jane's wife. They do not like what you have said to her. They can see you are being very vindictive and for no reason other than to hurt her. I think you forget sometimes who it was that was their for you when you were at your lowest. She has not intentionally hurt you, she is enjoying her life with her wife and they are starting their own family. I haven't told anyone, but I put in my papers Angela. I am retiring, and I wanted to take you away on a trip. I thought we could rent a small RV and see America together. It will give us time to build our relationship as well as give your kids some space. What do you say?"

Angela listened to everything that Sean said and for the first time she realized that maybe she was being a bitch. Yes she would like to get away and relax, it had been years since a real vacation, Ireland didn't count because it had been stressful and mostly stuck in a hotel room.

"Okay, as long as we can stay here for at least a week, I will go with you. I think it would be best to stay away from Jane and Maura for awhile, it will take a lot of apologizing and I don't think she would believe me right now. Maybe in time, and maybe once I figure my life out, I can work on my relationship with them again."

Back in the room, Jane and Maura had finished feeding their nephews and put them down for a nap. The adults sat around talking and agreed to a monthly family get together. They knew Sunday dinners would be harder to do, but they also wanted to keep the bond they had. Frankie and Samantha would still be invited over each Sunday, especially to watch the games. Maura, Jane and Frankie stayed for another 2 hours, before saying goodbye. They had not seen Angela since Sean had taken her out of the room, so Frankie sent him a text to let him know that they were leaving. He replied right away telling them to meet him in the cafeteria before leaving.

Sean left Angela, who was seated at a table and headed over to Frankie and the girls.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that once you get back you will find out that I have put in for retirement. I just convinced your Ma to go on a trip with me across the U.S.A. So she will have time to relax and figure things out. Maura for what it's worth she is sorry for how she has treated you, but she needs time and so do you. Maybe once we come back, you two can try and talk. That's if you want. I will keep in touch with you all, and if you need anything let me know. We will be here for another week, then we will be back to pack. We will stay out of your way while we are there, so don't worry."

Maura gave Sean a hug and thanked him for everything, then they headed out to the taxi and back to Boston.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been exactly four weeks since their nephews had been born. During this time Jane and Maura had found themselves in a new routine. Since the formal announcement of Sean Cavanaughs retirement, Sergeant Vince Korsak was promoted and took over as Lieutenant of the Homicide Squad. Jane had then been offered the position of Detective Sergeant, which after a few days of contemplation, she finally accepted.

Jane was having a hard time changing her role from senior detective to Sergeant. She had spent so many years involved with being right in the middle of things, to give that control away was not something she was prepared for. Her new job was to oversee cases handled by all of the detectives in the homicide department. It was her job to know what cases she needed to give her support on, and those that she needed to trust in the hands of the other detectives. She had 3 teams of detectives working for her. Frost and Riley, Taylor and Ruiz, and then there were the two newbies to homicide, Jenkins and Roberts. They had both been transferred in from Robbery.

Jane's biggest issue with excepting the job, was the guilt she felt for Frankie being pulled out once again. She was not allowed to be his boss, so they transferred him to the Fugitive Unit. Frankie insisted that it was okay, that he was proud of her. He said he was happy to still be working for Korsak, who also oversaw that division. Jane however could still see it in his eyes, she wanted to make it right somehow, but that would have to wait until a later date.

The job change also had its perks, which she knew outweighed the guilt. She was not called out at all hours of the morning, unless the case was considered to be high profile. Jane also could call it a night at a decent time, letting her detectives continue to hunt for clues on the cases. This allowed her to be there for her wife and they could really enjoy this pregnancy together.

Angela and Sean had come home and packed with very little interaction with Jane and Maura. Sean would keep in contact with them once a week to ensure that they were doing well, and he would also keep them upraised to how Angela was coming along. He had hoped her change in behavior was something he could help to turn around.

Since their departure, Jane and Maura had found a new sense of calm. They never had to worry about early morning disruptions. They could walk around the house naked if they wanted to and not have to worry about Angela just walking in, (not that they did that very often). Their evenings were just as peaceful, no more interruptions from hurricane Angela, they could simply relax and enjoy each other.

Sundays were still family time, every week Frankie, Samantha, Frost and Lucy, {his girlfriend of 3 months}, as well as Korsak, Anna and of course William Isles came by for both lunch and dinner, and to catch up on the week. For awhile Anna was not sure if Maura would hold Angela's behavior against her, but soon realized that Maura did not. Anna had tried to talk to her sister, but as usual was put in her place. Anna and Angela were never very close, so it came as no surprise when she found herself pushed aside once again.

Tonight however was a Tuesday night, which found them alone. They both were home by 5:30pm, and after taking a quick shower they found themselves in the kitchen. They had come to enjoy cooking together. Jane and Maura took turns planning a menu, and then would share in the cooking process. It had become one of their favorite times of the day. After dinner they would either watch TV or a movie, play chess, or just sit and talk. They finally felt like they were living their own life.

Tonight they chose to sit and talk, tomorrow was going to be a big day for them, they would get to see their peanut for the first time. So they spent the night talking of baby names, whether they thought there was one baby or two growing inside of Maura, nursery ideas, and even what occupation they thought their soon to be child might choose. This went on until both ladies decided to call it a night.

The next morning after a light breakfast and Maura's 32 oz of water they headed to the clinic.

Dr. Wright was running on time and at 9am they were all set for the ultrasound. Jane sat in a chair on Maura's left while the doctor got everything ready.

"Maura, I am going to rub this jelly substance on your belly now, remember it is a bit cold."

Maura and Jane's eyes were glued to the monitor as the doctor ran the wand over Maura's belly. Then they heard it, a thumping sound or maybe more a whoosh, but whatever it was there. Then they saw the sac and their little peanut for the first time. Both women were speechless, happy tears ran down each of their faces as they squeezed each others hands.

"Honey, I cannot believe it, I mean I know we were told you were pregnant, but now seeing him or her for the first time, I just have no words except, you are so awesome and I love you and our little peanut." Jane said as she leaned down to kiss her wife.

"I know what you mean Jane, reality has set in for me too. We are going to be mom's. Listen to that heartbeat, it is so strong 160 BPM." Maura replied as she read the monitor.

Dr. Wright watched as Maura and Jane marveled at their creation, she knew this baby would grow up in a very loving household.

"Everything looks great ladies, the heartbeat is very strong and I would say that your due date looks to be about May 29th. I will send your records over this afternoon to your GYN, so that she will have them for your appointment next week. Would like for us to keep your other embryos frozen for future pregnancies?"

Maura was feeling a little disappointed that they were not having twins, but knew that since they had harvested the other embryos, that she would not have to go through the hormone treatments the next time.

"Yes, we would like to keep them for the future. We are planning for more children, so when the time comes and we are ready, it is good to know we have that option."

Dr. Wright reached over to her files and picked out a paper.

"I will need for you to sign this form then instructing us to do so, and we will also need Mr. James Rizzoli's consent for future pregnancies."

Jane looked to Maura and then back to the doctor, did she hear her correctly?

"Uh doc, I think the form has a mistake. My brothers name is Frankie not James."

Dr. Wright looked over the form again, then excused herself so she could look into it.

"I guess it must be a typo, just let me go check on this and I will be right back with you. In the mean time why don't you go wait in my office down the hall."

Jane helped Maura off the exam table and they made their way to the doctor's office in silence. They were both thinking that this could not be happening.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know a bit out of left field with the last chapter, I just couldn't let Angela have her way. Lol We will soon find out what her problem is in the next chapter. Not too many reviews last chapter, so hopefully I didn't make this too weird. I know that donors are all numbers and not names, but for the stories sake I changed it up a bit. Will try for another update by Sunday, so until then hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 8**

As Maura and Jane sat waiting for the doctor to come back in, Maura decided to try and rationalize what might happen and decided to try and calm Jane who looked extremely anxious. So she reached out for Jane's hand, which the other woman easily gave over.

"Jane, I know this sounds like it could be a worse case scenario for us, but really if we stop and think about it, it may be a blessing in disguise."

Jane whipped her head around and looked at Maura like she had two heads or something. Maura realized she needed to explain and fast.

"Just hear me out Jane. When we first decided on having children, we had always planned on using an anonymous donor. That way we would never have to worry about your legal standing with the child. Not that Frankie would ever try and take custody, its just that we had been set on a donor who would be close to your features. It was your mother who talked us into it, or should I say railroaded. What if she had ulterior motives? I mean she has done a complete 180 on us. I am just saying that if there was a mistake, then I would be okay with it. I would be a little concerned at not knowing this persons background, but either way, Frankie Rizzoli or this James Rizzoli, I will still be happy that we are having a baby."

Maura waited for Jane to give her some sort of response. After about 10 minutes, Maura didn't know if she was going to get one. Then Jane squeezed her hand and gave a small smile.

"This is all a shock, I mean maybe there isn't a mistake except on paper. I know what you are saying, and I do agree with you. I was the one who least liked the idea of having Frankie's sperm inside of you. I really don't like the idea of any guys swimmers being in there, but until science can figure things out otherwise, it's what we have to do. Yes I fell in love with the idea that the baby would be a true Rizzoli and Isles mix, and either way it still will be, but you know what I mean... Is it wrong of me to be hoping that it is a mistake and that Frankie will not be the father? Ever since Ma went nuts, I've been mad at myself for allowing her to persuade us the way she did. I mean it was kinda weird to begin with."

Maura felt a big weight lift off her shoulders at hearing Jane's words.

"Oh Jane, I felt the same way. It was like what we wanted didn't matter and she was controlling yet another aspect of our life. I was feeling guilty sitting here, wishing the same thing. I won't be upset either way, this baby is ours, but I am rooting for James Rizzoli. Is it possible that he is a relation?"

Jane gave Maura a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I am too will be happy either way, but James does seem to be in my favor as well. As for related, he could be, however I do not think I would want to know. I guess we will have to wait for the doc to get back in here."

Jane and Maura waited for another half hour before Dr. Wright came into her office.

Once she had taken a seat behind her desk, she opened a file and looked upon Jane and Maura.

"I know this is supposed to be one of the happiest moments in a couples life, and I feel absolutely terrible for putting you through this. I do not even know where to begin, since this has never happened in the history of our Clinic. I regret to inform you that your baby was not fertilized by Frankie Rizzoli sperm. It was in fact fertilized by James Rizzoli, who is, or was an anonymous donor. The lab technician defrosted the wrong sample, he must have only looked at the last name, I am so sorry. How can I help you?"

Maura knew the doctor was being very sincere in her apology, and that she was truly worried about Jane and Maura's reaction.

"Dr. Wright, Jane and I were able to work through this while we waited. Yes it was a shock to hear that their might be a mistake, but in all truth here, this may be a blessing for us. You see we originally wanted to use a donor, it was my recently estranged mother-in-law who was most responsible in us making the decision to use Jane's brother as a donor. We except your apology and know that it was not done intentionally. I think to be 100 percent okay with this, it would be best if we learned about his background info. I know it is a little late to change, but I would feel better knowing about his medical, education and physical features."

Dr. Wright could not believe that they were being so understanding. She let out a huge breath that she had not known she had been holding. This incident could have ruined her career.

"I will get you both all of the information that you need to settle your minds. I cannot believe how understanding you are being. I know with being a same sex couple that this is different, but you still had expectations coming into this and we failed those for you. I can promise that the donor will not know that his sperm was used and that if you do wish to use these embryos in the future, they will be stored properly. Let me go get this donors information and I will be right back."

Jane turned to Maura once the doctor was out of the room.

"Well looks like we just saved her job. Are you 100% okay with this? Do you think Frankie will be okay? I mean he did seem excited, too much so in my opinion."

Maura laughed at Jane's comment about Frankie, and assured Jane she was happy with how things had panned out.

Dr. Wright came back in and handed over the donor information sheet on James Rizzoli.

The Form read:

Catalog Number 365278

Name: James Rizzoli

Race: Caucasian

Skin Color: Olive

Height: 6 ft 2 inches

Weight: 225lbs

Eye Color: Brown

Education: Doctorate in Education

Blood Group: O positive

Sperm Count: High

Medical History: No family history of Cancer, or Heart Disease

Jane and Maura read through the form together, and could not believe how perfect he sounded. It was someone they themselves would have chosen.

"Dr. Wright, I will say that I hope this mistake will help you to reeducate your staff and that no other couples will ever have to be concerned with such a problem in the future. With that being said, I must say this donor is exactly who we would have chosen if we had gone that route from the beginning. I think Jane will agree with me when I say we need not discuss this any further. If we are done here, then I think we would like to go celebrate our first ultrasound. If we choose to have another child, rest assure we will be back to use my frozen embryos. If we choose adoption instead we will inform you at a later date for disposal purposes. Thank you for all of your help."

Dr. Wright apologized one last time and wished them a healthy and happy pregnancy and let them know if they needed anything, she would be happy to help them.

Jane and Maura left the office and headed out to get some lunch. Then they would swing by the Museum to see "their "Dad. Informing Frankie could wait until they were ready for everyone else to know. Once Frankie knew it would not be long before Angela would find out, and that was one person who they didn't care to know right now. All that mattered was they were happy with what happened.

William Isles was shocked to hear that a mistake of that magnitude had been made by such a renowned clinic, but he knew that could be easily overlooked once he saw how happy that mistake had made his two daughters. If he were to be honest, he thought it had been weird to want to use a known relative as a donor, but it was not his decision to make. Now that he had heard the whole story and Angela's involvement, he understood everything. He found he was happy the mistake had been made as well.

Once they said there goodbyes, Maura and Jane headed home to for the day. Tomorrow they were back at work, so they wanted to hide away from the world for the rest of the day.

The next week flew by and now it was Thursday October 31st, both Halloween and their appointment with Maura's GYN. Her doctor did a basic exam and reviewed their previous ultrasound with them. She said that she felt their was no need to do another one until Maura was 18 weeks, which would be right about the time they could tell the sex of the baby, if they so chose. She would see them once a month until then to make sure everything was going well, but the big day would be January 15th.

Once they left the office they headed to the store to buy Candy and healthy snacks to hand out that night. It would be their first year doing so, last year they had been stuck on call, Halloween usually brought out all the crazies. Now with their jobs the way they were, they could actually enjoy the holidays as they should be enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Before you get into this chapter I wanted to explain my thoughts on my direction with Angela. Up until the episode with Maura going to jail, I didn't mind her. I actually thought that she grew as a person and would have been a great "mother" to Maura. But JT ruined her in my eyes when she had her go against her like that for no reason, I mean nobody knew she had a video, so no one would have been looking. So I allowed myself to hate on Angela because of that. As I have been writing this, I also look back on my own life and family. My mother is overbearing, controlling and manipulative. It took me along time to be my own person, but with all I have gone through, and still deal with, I love her. So I decided that I shouldn't keep hating on Angela (more JT for ruing her, lol) I am not going to make their relationship all roses, but they will eventually make it back to a tolerable family relationship. Angela will be having a tough time of things for awhile, and I think she will get a life's lesson as well. **

**So I hope you enjoy the journey and can understand why I decided to keep her here, not to mention that back in Abandoned, she was the one who kicked Casey's ass. LOL**

**Chapter 9**

Two weeks before Thanksgiving Sean was beside himself. They were currently in San Diego California, had been for the past 4 days. Today they decided to go to the Zoo there, and were having a really nice time up until Angela disappeared. Sean had left her sitting on bench while he went to stand in line for some refreshments. He had only been gone for 12 minutes at most, but when he returned, no Angela. He waited by the bench for 10 minutes, thinking maybe she had to use the restroom, but still no Angela. He then asked a park associate to call for security. Once he gave them her name and description, he was led to their office in front of the park.

The security team ran through cameras, while someone else called overhead for Angela Rizzoli to come to the security office by the ticket counter. After about 40 minutes a young officer had found her sitting in the picnic area at the back of the Zoo. The head of security escorted Sean to her location.

Sean quickly came up to Angela and tried to embrace her in a hug, he had been so worried. However he was not prepared for her reaction.

"What are you doing? How did I get here? Where is here exactly? You look familiar, who are you?"

Sean was shocked to say the least, what was going on? Did she fall and hit her head? No, other than her memory, she looks just fine.

"Angela, its me Sean. I am not sure why you are having a memory lapse, but you and I are friends. We have been traveling together, and we are currently in California, at the San Diego Zoo to be exact. I think I should get you to a hospital and have you looked at. I will call Jane on our way, Okay?"

Angela looked at Sean like he had 2 heads, what was going on? Frank would never allow her to go away with this man, especially when she had 3 children at home to raise. Had she been kidnapped, is this some psycho? Angela looked at the man standing to the right of her who was wearing a uniform.

"Excuse me sir are you with security? If so, can you please call the police. I do not know this man. Yes he looks familiar, but I am a married woman who has 3 children at home, which is all the way back in Boston, Massachusetts. I do not know how I got here. "

The security officer looked at Sean and began to wonder what was going on.

"Sir maybe it would be best if you went back to my office with this other officer while I call the authorities."

Sean was trying to stay calm, but he was not going let these security buffoons try and figure anything out. So he pulled out his Retired Cop Badge and showed the man his identification.

"Look I am a recently retired cop, I was a Lieutenant with the Homicide Division back in Boston. This is Angela Rizzoli, she was married to a Frank, but they have been divorced for over 3 years now. She has 3 children, all grown and on their own. Two of which are cops as well. I am telling you something is medically wrong here. Maybe it was a stroke, I do not know. Her Daughter-in-law is a doctor, if you let me call her, maybe she would have some idea, but I am telling you, we need to get her medical attention. You can call and verify who I am, but I am not a psycho."

Sean then turned to Angela.

"Look Angela, I know this must be scary for you, but you do know me, I happen to be someone who is in love with you. We have been traveling around together for the past 2 months now. Please let me help you. I will get Jane on the phone right now okay."

Angela cocked her head to the side and looked at Sean, really looked at him. Then she began to feel a terrible pain in her head.

"I don't feel so good, I think I am going to be sick."

Then Angela turned and began to vomit. Sean went to her side and held her hair back, as he rubbed her back. Once she finished emptying her stomach, she looked back to Sean and slowly she began to talk.

"Sean, what is happening to me? My head feels like it is about to explode, and why am I sitting here? I thought we were on a bench near the Sea lions. I feel like I need glasses, everything is becoming blurry as well."

Sean wrapped his arms around Angela as he tried to help her to stand.

"I think we should have you checked out at the hospital honey. You had a memory lapse just before this onset of a headache. Lets just be safe okay, you really have me worried."

Angela leaned into Sean and gently nodded her head.

"okay Sean, whatever you think is best."

The security man helped her sit on the golf cart in which they had, and drove them to their car. Then he gave Sean directions to Scripps Mercy Hospital, he said it was only 7 minutes away.

Once at the Hospital, Sean seated Angela while he went to fill out forms and talk to the attending Nurse in the Emergency Room. He had explained to her what had happened and how they were a long way from home. She took down all the info and told him someone would be with her shortly, and advised him to call her family.

Sean sat down next to Angela and began to call Jane.

**Back in Boston**

It was 2 pm on Thursday and Jane and Maura were in a meeting about the current case their team was involved in. So far 3 families had been shot to death in their hotel rooms over the course of 6 days. In every case the mother and father were the first to be shot and killed, then the children were suffocated in their beds, while they slept. They had no leads, no trace evidence left any clues and they could not find anything which linked the families. A total of 12 bodies, 3 separate hotels to canvas and absolutely nothing. Just as Korsak was about to go over everything again Jane's cell went off, she looked down and groaned out loud. Then she excused herself and took the call.

"Hey Sean what's up?"

"Your Ma and I are in San Diego right now and well something strange happened while we were at the zoo. I am not sure what is wrong, but I brought your Mother to the hospital here to see if they can figure out what happened."

Jane was not sure what to make of what Sean was saying.

"What exactly happened? Is she hurt? Sick? What?"

"Well the best I can explain is she had a memory lapse. I went to get us something to eat, and then when I got back she was gone. When I found her, she didn't really know me and thought she and Frank were still married and that you guys were still kids. After a few minutes she came back around. I convinced her that we needed to see a doctor. We are sitting in the waiting area at Scripps Mercy Hospital, I thought maybe Maura might have an idea as to what is wrong, but I know you guys are not on good terms with Angela at the moment."

"Look Sean, she may piss me off, but she is still my Ma. We are in the middle of a big case, and Maura is in a meeting as we speak, let me go get her and we will call you back as soon as we can okay. If a doctor needs to talk to us, before I get back with you, call right away and I will answer."

"Alright Jane, I will be waiting to hear from you."

Once Jane was off the phone she headed back into Korsak's office. Maura was just finishing her update about the autopsies and said she would go over the bodies one more time, just in case. When Maura looked up at Jane's return she immediately picked up on Jane's change in mood and could tell something was wrong. Korsak excused everyone except for Jane and Maura, then he proceeded to ask Jane if everything was alright.

"Sean called, my Ma is at the hospital in San Diego. He isn't sure what's wrong and wanted to get Maura's opinion. I know this case is important, but would it be okay if Maura takes some time to call out there before she reevaluates the bodies?"

"Yeah sure thing Janie, family needs to come first. It's not like we have anything to go on. Let me know how she is okay. Then make sure to get with your teams before you leave for the day."

Maura and Jane went down to Maura's office where Jane filled Maura in on what Sean had said.

"I actually know 2 doctors at Scripps, one I did a residency with and the other I met at one of my conferences. If need be I can give them a call, but first let me call Sean. I need to ask him some questions about what happened."

Maura then phoned Sean who picked up on the first ring.

"Maura, thank you for getting back to me. I am really worried here. They just took her back to do a Ct scan and a PET scan, then they said they would have the neurologist that is on call come and see her."

"It will be okay Sean, she is in good hands right now. Can you tell me some more about the incident. Did she hit her head at all?, Did she vomit or have trouble with her vision? Did she complain of headaches or muscle weakness? Was her speech clear?"

"Um, she did complain of a headache and her vision was fuzzy. She did vomit, but no she did not hit her head."

Maura thought through all of the symptoms that Sean mentioned and what Jane had told her earlier. Those along with her erratic behavior towards them, came to only one diagnosis from Maura.

"Sean, I happen to know the head of the Neuro-Oncology department at Scripps. He was my boss when I was a Neurosurgeon at San Francisco Medical Center and then my Colleague when I became their Chief Neuropathologist. I heard that he transferred down to San Diego a few years ago, he is absolutely the best in his field. I hope I am wrong in my diagnosis, but I fear she may have a frontal lobe tumor. It would explain her symptoms along with her erratic behavior. The time frame would cause to me to believe that we are catching it in its early stages. Like I said though I could be wrong."

"Doc, when are you ever wrong? What is the doctors name? Maybe I can save you the bother and look him up myself."

"It is no bother Sean, I will call him right now and let him know where you are. Jane is on a tough case and I am unsure if she will be able to leave, but I should be able to get someone to cover for me if this does turn out to be what I think it is. If so I will be out on the next flight I can get. Once I talk to Dr. Lewis, I will get back with you. Just try to stay calm and make sure you are taking care of yourself as well."

"Thank you Maura."

Jane was sitting on Maura's couch in her office listening to everything that Maura was saying. She was in shock, her mother, a tumor. This couldn't be.

"Hey Maur, how bad is this? I can't just stay here knowing that she could what, die from this."

"Jane, try to stay calm. We don't even know if that is what this is. I am just hypothesizing from what her symptoms are. Once we know for sure, then we can make decisions as to the best treatment options. If I am right, and it is early onset, her chances are good. Most Frontal Lobe Tumors are benign. Surgery and Radiation are the typical response to such a tumor. We will just have to wait until her tests come back. I am going to call Dr. Lewis right now and make sure she is in the best of care. Then we will wait and make our decision on what to do."

Maura had made her way over to Jane and sat down so she could pull her into her arms and hold her. After a few minutes of comfort, Jane texted Frankie to meet her down there, so she could let him know too. They would both give Tommy a call as well. Meanwhile, Maura called Dr. Lewis to have him help evaluate the situation.

Answers would come soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I am trying to move the story along and not get hung up with spending too much time on the everyday. Next chap will be Christmas, then ultrasound. I hope you are all still enjoying, last chap warranted no reviews, so either it was too Angela heavy and not enough Jane and Maura, or maybe the story is getting boring. I will try to get next chap up later in the week.

Thank you to all who have favorited and followed.

**Chapter 10**

It had been 2 weeks since Angela had been diagnosed with a benign frontal lobe tumor. It was in a very early stage and Dr. Lewis himself performed the surgery. The surgery itself had been a success and Angela had already received her radiation treatment, which was more of a safeguard than a necessity. In other words Angela had been lucky. Maura had flown the whole family out for her surgery, but was the only one who had been able to stay to watch and help with her recovery.

Jane and Frankie were called back by Korsak, the killer had struck again and 2 more families had been killed at their hotel. One thing had been different this time though, a 3 year old boy had survived. They were hoping that this time the killer had left clues.

Angela was more her old self these days, well at least in how she was around Maura. She was no longer combative, nor did she seem to have a problem with Maura and Jane's relationship or the baby. What was not back to normal was jovialness. She was more somber than usual, which Maura felt could be from her health scare. So that is why Maura found herself trying to engage Angela in conversation while she helped her get her things together. Angela was to be released within the hour and Maura had a private jet waiting to take them home. She felt that it would be more comfortable since Angela was still recovering.

"Angela I think it would be best if you stayed in the guest room for at least your first few days back. I will be able to monitor you better. Then once I know you are up to handling everyday things on your own, you can go back home next door."

Angela was watching Maura move about packing up her stuff as she thought back to what Sean had told her about why they went away from Boston. She had not remembered her outbursts, or her memory lapse at the zoo. She did not even remember being present for the birth of her 2 newest grandsons. She felt bad about what she had done, even though she had no control at the time. Here was this wonderful woman, her daughter-in-law, and she had hurt her in so many ways. Maura had been nothing but kind to her from the first moment they had met. She had never judged her or pitied her, only respected and aided. Even now after all that had transpired, she was still that same goodhearted Maura.

"Maura come sit for a minute. I want to thank you for everything that you have done and well are still doing. I have interfered in your life enough these past few weeks, you do not need to be my personal care giver. Sean will look after me, you should go back to work and just enjoy life with my daughter. You have a little one coming soon and will need all the energy in world then, so don't waste your time on me. We will manage, and if we do need help, my insurance covers a day nurse for a week or two."

"Nonsense Angela, you are family and we take care of one another. If you will feel more comfortable at your own house, that is fine. However, I will still be there to help you and Sean. Your recovery is coming along great, and we want to keep it that way. Dr. Lewis is confident that there will be no concern for regrowth. So we just need to get your motor functions back to 100%. I have arranged for you to get some hyperbaric treatments once we are back in Boston. I am a firm believer in the pure oxygen therapy for brain injuries. It will help you to heal faster. You will still experience difficulties with memory, balance, speaking and maybe even vision until your brain heals itself. I would say by as early as Christmas you could be back to making your famous gnocchi."

"How can you stand there and be so nice to me, after what Sean said I did?"

"That was not you Angela. I wish I had realized that you had a medical problem, it all made sense once Sean called us. You had been such a huge supporter to us, and then all of a sudden you changed. We can talk more once your all better, but I will say that Jane and I have come to enjoy our new found independence, it has helped us grow in our relationship and that is one thing that was a big positive in all of this. So once you are 100% we will need to discuss boundaries."

"I understand Maura, I am just thankful that you both still consider me to be family after what I have done. I know that I could not control it, but I wonder if there was something to it? Something from deep within. All I know is that I am thankful to be alive and have a chance to be in your lives again, even if there are to be rules. I will abide."

"Come on Angela, lets get home. Everyone will be there for this weekend, we put off Thanksgiving Dinner until Sunday."

**BACK IN BOSTON**

Jane had just received a call from Massachusetts General, the 3 yr old boy Benjamin Hale, had just awoken from the sedative that the doctors had him under. She was to meet with him along with his court appointed case worker.

The case worker, David Lane, introduced himself to the detective and began to give her a background on the little boy.

"Benjamin Hale was the adopted child of Barbara and Richard Hale. His biological parents were killed in a car accident the night of what would be his premature birth. There are no other family members in the picture, so once we can ensure that he is safe we will be looking to place him into the foster care system. The doctor says that the boy sustained a broken arm, 2 broken ribs and a concussion from his fall. I understand that you believe he was trying to escape from the killer at the time of his accident."

"Yes I do, I think he saw the man and can be of help to us. I would like to speak with him and see if he would be able to give us a description. There are officers already assigned to watch his room, and once he is ready to be released, he will be transferred to a safe house, until we know we have this guy."

Jane and David then made there way to the boys room. Jane's heart broke at the sight before her. She had not been to the scene when he was found, she had just read the report, but now she saw with her own eyes. He was such a beautiful boy, sandy blond hair, and a light complexion. When he turned to look at her, she couldn't help but notice that he had hazel eyes. If she didn't know any better she would have thought she was looking into the eyes of Maura's son.

David noticed that the detective seemed to be lost in thought at the site of this little boy. He himself would never get used to seeing children that had been hurt. They were the innocents in life.

Jane approached Benjamin and took a seat in the chair by his bed.

"Hi Benjamin, my name is Detective Rizzoli, but you can call me Jane. Would it be alright if we talked a little but about what happened?"

Benjamin looked at the detective and nodded his head slowly.

"How did you fall Benjamin?"

"My name is Benji, that's what my momma calls me."

Jane smiled, this kid was a real heart stealer.

"Okay Benji, can you tell me how you got hurt."

"I was running from the monster."

Jane watched as Benji scrunched into himself, she could tell he was afraid.

"Benji, I promise you are safe here. I will not let the monster get you okay. Did you see the monsters face?"

Benji began to cry, as he body shook in fear. Jane got up and wrapped her arms, the best she could, around the little boy.

"It's going to be okay Benji, we won't talk about it for now okay. How about I just sit with you for a little while and you close your eyes and rest."

Benji sniffled and leaned into Jane, this lady seemed really nice and he really liked hugs, but she didn't smell like his momma, he missed his momma.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

Jane smiled at the boy and gave him a kiss on his forehead, "yes I will, I promise."

David excused himself and told her he would be back in a few hours to check on him. Now Jane sat and watched the little boy sleep. It was 2pm now and Maura would be home in 5 hours, she had texted Maura and told her she would be at the hospital with their little witness. Maura had texted back to let her know that once Angela was settled, she would swing by to see her. Jane was looking forward to that and for her to meet this little guy, she hoped Maura would get the same idea as her when she met Benji.

At 5pm Benji awoke and ate the dinner that had been brought to him, true to her word Jane was there with him. They talked about the what he liked to watch, Cars and Cars 2 were his favorite movies and Dinosaur train was his favorite tv show. Jane had him laughing with her T-Rex impressions. Benji once again found himself very tired and Jane told him to rest his eyes again, and that when he awoke the next time he would have another visitor.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Once Maura arrived at the hospital she made her way to the boys room. When she walked in she was amazed at the site in front of her. Jane and this cute little boy were drawing with crayons in a large notebook, she was also taken back by how much this little boy looked like her when she was that age, except she had long hair.

Maura lightly knocked on the door to let them know of her presence, she did not want to unintentionally scare the boy.

"Hello you must be Benjamin. I am Dr. Maura Isles, but you can call me Maura."

"Hello Ma-Ra, I am Benji. Jane says you are her Wife. You are pretty."

Maura smiled at the little boy, she just knew he was going to be a big part of their life.

She gave Jane a knowing look and with just their eyes they had come to the same decision.

"I totally agree Jane, I will make some calls in the morning. So Benji, what are you and Jane drawing?"

Benji looked to Jane and then back to Maura, he was really enjoying his time with Jane and this other lady, who smelled more like his momma, seemed to be just as nice.

"Jane and I are drawing our monsters. Jane says that she sees them too. She said I shouldn't be afraid with her around."

Maura made her way to the other side of Benji and reached out to rub his back.

"That is true Benji. Jane has helped to keep my monsters away as well. She is very good at keeping people safe. I see you have not given your monster eyes yet, do you remember what color they were?"

"No, I was too busy watching his hands."

Jane looked at Maura, she remembered how well Maura was with this. She had been the one to suggest drawing when her old partners daughter had been kidnapped. That had brought about the clue they needed to find her. So Jane let Maura take over, she figured she may be able to get him to remember something of importance. So she decided to give them some time alone.

"Hey Benji, I am going to go outside and talk to the police officers that are watching your room okay. You and Maura can draw for awhile, Okay?"

Benji thought that was a great idea, he really liked this new lady.

"Okay Jane, Ma-RA will you sit with me on the bed?"

Jane thought the way he said Maura's name was so cute, she even found herself a bit jealous that he wanted Maura up on his bed, he hadn't asked that of her. However she could understand, she always wanted Maura with her in bed.

While Maura talked with Benji she learned that he had bit the man, that was why he had been so focused on the man's hands. The man had them wrapped around him trying to stop him from getting away. Right before Benji fell from the hotels balcony, he had bit the man. Maura then realized he could have the mans DNA in his mouth. She told Benji that he had been very brave to get away, and that she was happy that he was not hurt too badly. While he was sitting with her on the bed he had snuggled into her side and soon drifted off to sleep in her arms.

Once he was asleep Maura pressed the call button to the nurses station. Jane came in after the nurse out of concern as to why Maura called her.

"Would you be able to bring me a pair of forceps, a dental pick, gloves and a sterile container?"

The nurse looked at Maura like she was off her rocker, but once she learned that she was the Chief Medical Examiner, she went off to get her what she asked for. That left Jane wondering what she was up to.

"This brave little man bit our killer. I am hoping he was able to get some skin off of him. So I am going to check his mouth for evidence."

Jane couldn't believe, Maura may have solved the case for them. She also took in for the first time how Benji had really taken with Maura.

"Well I do not think you have anything to worry about when it comes to mothering skills. I think you are a natural. He seems to have to really latched onto you. I have been with him for almost 8 hours and the closet he has gotten to me was to share his crayons."

Maura smiled at Jane, she was feeling really good right now. It felt so natural to have him in her arms like this. She new right there and then, without a doubt, this little guy was now apart of their family.

The next day Jane took Frost with her to arrest a man named Darryl Walker for the murders of all those families. It was an open and shut case, not only did the DNA link him to Benjamin, but it turns out he collected little trophies from each of the families he killed. Those were obtained at his home at the time of his arrest.

By Saturday Benjamin was being released from the hospital and into Maura and Jane's custody. David Lane had received a call from the family court judge the previous day letting him know of their intentions to adopt him. The Judge being good friends with William had no trouble quickly signing off on the initial paperwork. The adoption would not be official until next month, but they were secure in knowing he was theirs.

Once they arrived home Benjamin's eyes went wide when he saw the house. HE was holding Maura's hand very tightly as they walked up the front path to the porch. He stopped abruptly and looked up are her.

"I really am going to lives here now? With you and Jane? Forever?"

Maura squatted down to be eye level with Benji and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes Benji, you will be living with us here. We are your family forever and ever. Wait until you meet your uncles and cousins. Your Nonna, that is Italian for grandma, will be happy to meet you too."

Benji wrapped his arms around Maura and gave her a big hug, then he asked

"Ma-Ra, can I call you Momma?"

Maura hugged him back something fierce, she had decided to not bring that up, she thought she would be pressuring him and wanted him to get there by himself. She had not expected it be this soon. Soon happy tears were running down her face.

"Yes Benji, I would love for you to call me Momma. I am so happy I can be that for you. You are our son now, we will love you and keep you safe and healthy. You have my word."

Maura kissed Benji on the cheek, stood up straight and led him into the house.

Jane had watched the exchange from the front porch, she had gone up to open the door for them. She too was crying when she heard him ask to call Maura, Momma. Tomorrow was their families Thanksgiving, and she had so much to be thankful for.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow, extra time on my hands and 2 chaps in one day!**

**Okay, so here is the Christmas part, just a little short chap. Before I get into the next chapter with the Ultrasound I was wondering if I should bring Mama Constance back into the picture with an apology or if I should do something really bizarre like fix William up with Hope. The most votes win!**

**Chapter 11**

Family life was wonderful. Benji had brought a new level of happiness to the family. The past 3 weeks had been the best time in Maura's life next to getting married and finding out she was pregnant. This was turning out to be the best Christmas she had ever celebrated.

Jane and Frankie had hung up lights on the house and throughout the yard 2 weeks ago, Maura was sure that their house could be spotted from the international space station, but Jane argued that this was the way to do it.

Last weekend they drove out to Crane Neck Christmas Tree Farm in West Newbury, Massachusetts. Frankie, Stephanie, Jane, Maura, Benji and William Isles all had headed out in Maura's new Mercedes SUV, to cut their own tree and enjoy a sleigh ride. Benji had really enjoyed himself, especially when Jane and Frankie had gotten into a snow ball fight. He couldn't stop laughing. They had found an 8 ft Douglas Fir after an hour of searching.

On Sunday Tommy, Lydia and the boys arrived to help decorate the tree. Tommy was able to take 2 weeks off and they were staying next door with Angela and Sean. Angela was almost 100% better, maybe in 2 weeks she would be there. The Hyperberic treatments had been a success but she still found herself to tire easily and was working on changing her diet. Sean had asked her to marry him, stating that they were not getting any younger and that life was too short, and that he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her. She told him yes, but only if they went to a chapel sometime in the new year. She just wanted it to be simple.

Korsak and Anne had eloped 2 weeks earlier and were currently on their honeymoon. Maura and Jane's present to them was a cruise to the Southern Caribbean Islands, along with a weeks stay in Puerto Rico. They would be back to celebrate the New Year with them.

Frankie and Stephanie would come and stay at Maura and Jane's, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Their wedding was to take place next September. Right now they were saving to buy their first house.

Maura and Jane promised that would not go overboard with gifts this year. They wanted Benji to have a great Christmas, but they also did not want him to grow up thinking he should expect everything under the sun. Maura leaned towards educational toys and clothes, whereas Jane was getting him ready for sports. The big surprise though was the deluxe jungle gym that Papa bought with his daughter's blessing of course.

Papa was Benji's best friend, he shared in his love for Dinosaurs and was often taking him to the museum while he worked. William Isles was not going to let his grandson down, he would always be there for him.

On Monday December 23rd, Maura received a call from her attorney for her, Jane and Benji to be at the courthouse for an 11 am appointment. When they arrived Maura was nervous because this had not been a planned meeting. She wondered what could be wrong, her attorney made it sound urgent. As they made their way into the court room a bailiff redirected them to the Judges Chambers.

"Maura, Jane please come in and have a seat. Hello little man, how about you come and have a seat in this chair by me."

Benji looked to Maura, who nodded her approval, and then went to sit next to the older man.

"Well this is my Christmas Present to all, I thought you may like to celebrate this Christmas as a legal family."

Maura and Jane were beyond excited, they had been waiting for the final approval and every time they had checked, they were told the courts were backlogged.

The Judge went through a little ceremony and finally came to the part where he told Benji that he was officially an Isles.

"Just like my Papa" Benji had said.

That afternoon they took Benji to the Museum to see his Papa and let him know the great news. Then he took them out for a really nice lunch to celebrate.

Before they knew it Christmas eve was here and the house was filled with Family and friends. Benji was having a blast with his cousin T.J. He had told his Momma and Mommy that he was hoping for a baby brother, but if he had to have a sister, then that would be okay too.

Angela seemed to be having a really good day, she was in her element cooking and baking for her family. She soon found her place in Benji's life. Where as his Papa was his Adventure guy, Nonna was his sweet tooth gal. She always had some special treat just for him, and well this weekend T.J. got some too. Benji liked Sean too, their relationship revolved around puzzles, and watching shows about fishing. He and Uncle Korsak promised to take him in the spring.

Maura and Jane wanted to make sure they started a tradition with Benji. So once everyone was gone for the night, except Papa who had retired to his room and Frankie and Steph who were now down in Jane's Woman Cave for the night. They sat in front of the fireplace with Benji while Maura began to read the Night Before Christmas. When Maura had finished Benji was still too excited to go to sleep yet, so they moved up onto the couch and put Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer on for him to watch. Just before it was over he had fallen asleep in Maura's arms. Jane carefully extricated him and carried him to bed.

Maura was already in bed when Jane came into their room, she had a huge smile on her face. Jane was about to ask her what was up, when Maura said.

"Would you like to open up an early Christmas gift I have for you?"

Jane smiled quickly and said Yes. She was so happy that she did. Maura slowly made her way out of the covers and began to undo her robe. What lied beneath brought a whimper from Jane's mouth. Maura was dressed in a sexy Mrs. Claus outfit. The bra top was velvet red with white fur trimmed along her chest, brought together by a red bow at her cleavage. Her midriff which was showing off a little baby bump was bare, while her nether region was covered only by the miniest of skirts, also red velvet and trimmed in white fur. Maura's legs were covered in a candy cane stocking from foot to crotch.

Jane was blown away, Maura's beauty just kept getting better. They had been so wrapped up with Benji, Angela and getting ready for the holidays that they had been negligent of their own needs for each other. Tonight Jane was going to enjoy her Christmas Present.

"You are so beautiful Maur. I am the luckiest woman alive. Not only am I married to you, but you are the best mother to my son and soon to be child. You amaze me each and everyday, and tonight I am going to enjoy showing you over and over just how much I love you."

Maura saw Jane's eyes blacken with pure lust, and she began to squeal when she realized Jane was ready to pounce, this was going to be a great night!

At 8am sharp they heard Benji shouting, "It's Christmas Momma and Mommy, get up, Papa and I made breakfast."

Jane and Maura slowly opened their eyes, they had been up til about 4am bringing each other to the brink numerous times. They were both a little sore, but happy as could be. They headed to the bathroom to put on their robes and give their teeth a good brushing before heading down to wish their Son and Dad a Merry Christmas.

Once everyone had gotten up or made their way over from next door and had breakfast, they began the gift giving. They started with youngest to oldest, so the kids wouldn't have to wait.

Benji had been a bit overwhelmed with all the gifts, and soon found that he was very tired. He walked over to Maura and said, "NAP". Maura picked him up and carried him to his room, and sat with him for a few minutes, once he was out, she gave him a kiss and headed back down.

Frankie and Tommy designated themselves to wrapping paper cleanup, while Sean, Angela and Maura headed to kitchen duty. Jane and William went to set the table. By the time the food was ready at 2pm, Benji had awoken from his nap. Tommy's 3 kids also had laid down and were back as well. Tommy and Lydia packed up around 4pm, they had a 6 hour drive ahead of them and said there goodbyes. Frankie and Stephanie left soon after, which left William, Sean and Angela. Benji took this opportunity to get in as much attention as he could from his grandparents. Maura and Jane just sat and watched their family. Their life couldn't get any better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I apologize this is not a chapter update. I just wanted to let those of you who follow this story know that I will be late in posting. There has been an unexpected multiple death in our family which has devastated me. I am not in the right frame of mind to be writing right now and hope you will all understand. If anything, I will promise to finish this story and not just walk away from it. Thank you for your understanding.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I want to thank all of you for your condolences, it has been a very rough time over here. Not just with the unexpected loss of two amazing people, but with the slap in the face at how cruel this world can be. ****I hope that one day the this world can be free of small minded judgmental people, until then I can only feel sorry for those individuals.**

**I really lost my mojo for this story, my mind is muddled with a lot of stuff, but I didn't want to just leave this story undone. I tried to wrap it up and give it a bit of an ending. When I get my life back in order, I am now caring for 3 children who just lost their parents in addition to my own son, Until the courts decide who they should live with.**

**I will either come back with a continuation or with a completely different story, so until then I hope you can forgive me and I hope you enjoy the wrap up.**

**Take care and make sure that those you love know it. Make sure you take time everyday to tell them. You never know when you won't have that chance again. Much Love to all of you!**

**Chapter 13 **

Three weeks into the New Year and Jane and Maura had found out that they would be having a little girl. Benji who had preferred a baby brother, decided that it was okay, he could still teach her all about dinosaurs. They agreed on naming her Amelia Elizabeth, but Jane said she would be calling her either Emma or Emma Beth for short.

Mid March found Sean and Angela were married in a very small affair, a quiet and quick service followed by a nice meal at Salvatore's with the extended family. Maura and Jane's gift to them was a cruise to Europe, which would last 18 days.

A few weeks later Maura received a letter from her Mother Constance. At first she put it aside and wanted nothing to do with it, but after a few days Jane and William both convinced her to read it.

My Dearest Maura,

I am really at a loss for words, but I need to convey to you my deepest apologies. I have been alone in my own head for far too long, these past months have been a real eye opener to me. I sought out counseling to deal with the battles raging within my own mind. I have learned so much about myself and have realized how badly I have hurt both you and your father. I was able to pinpoint where my jealousy and control issues stemmed from, and trust me when I say I have had them for most of my life. I feel so much more alive now, like a huge weight has been lifted from me. I look back at who I was just a year ago and I no longer can recognize that person, she had been filled with so much underlying venom and hate. I plan to continue my therapy, it is something that will only continue to help me grow. It is something I wish I had sought out many years ago, you were right Dr. Abigail Simms is a wonderful woman. She is happy that you and Jane are doing so well, and was happy to hear that you were working on a family.

Now for the hard part, Maura I know you probably hate me right now, and I can understand if you can never find it in your heart to forgive me, but I would be so grateful for the chance to see you and apologize face to face. I would very much like a chance to be a part of your life again, to be a part of your families life. I do not expect you to jump into my open arms with forgiveness, I know it would take time to earn your trust, and I am willing to work for it. I am still at the apartment in London and I will await your response.

I will close for now with the hope that we will soon be able to talk. I know I have no place to ask, but how is your father? I do miss him very much as well. He truly was my or should I say hopefully still is, my soul mate in life. That is one truth that cannot never be challenged. I have tried to contact him, but he has yet to respond. I guess I will just keep trying.

Take Care, All my Love

Your Mother (Forever and Always)

After reading the letter multiple times, Maura was at a loss of what she really wanted to do. A part of her wanted nothing more than to just go on living as they were and ignore the fact that Constance reached out to her. However she knew that an even bigger part of her wanted her mother back into her life. Dr. Simms was a great therapist, and Constance was a willing patient, so maybe she was ready to be given a chance. So after much deliberation, Maura spoke with Jane and then her father, she expressed her feelings on the matter and was a bit surprised when they both supported her with her decision. Maura would be contacting Constance and asking her to come home to Boston. William then informed Maura that he finally returned Constance's calls and agreed to video counseling sessions with her and Dr. Simms. Maura had not been surprised, she knew that even though her father had been happy of late, she could still tell he was also very lonely and had missed her mother immensely.

By the time the end of May was here, all of the family's previous troubles from the year past had been resolved. The family bond was stronger than it had ever been. Constance had been forgiven and she and William even renewed their wedding vows a week earlier. Angela was healthy and her marriage was still new and exciting. She kept her promise and no longer stepped on her kids toes. Tommy and Lydia found that being away from their family, especially with 3 children, had become too much. So Tommy asked his boss for a transfer back to Boston, which because of his great work ethic was granted along with a little pay increase. Sean and Angela decided that they no longer needed such a big house, with their many travels still planned, so they sold the house to Tommy and Lydia. Benji was the most excited, his cousin T.J would be just next door. Frankie joked that he would have to go beg Maura and Jane's other neighbors to sell, so he could live on the other side of them. Maura said that since they were older, it might not be as farfetched as he made it sound.

May 27th at 3am Jane was awoke by the feeling of wetness all over the bed, sheet and her pjs. She turned on the light and saw Maura standing at the side of the bed. It was time, Maura's water had broke. Jane quickly changed and woke a very sleepy Benji. Before heading to the hospital Jane took Benji to Sean and her Ma's house, they said they would call the family for her.

May 27th at 8:06 am Amelia Elizabeth Isles was born. 6Lbs 12 oz. 21 ½ in long and a full head of black hair (All of Maura's heartburn was realized at this point).

Jane and Maura could not have been happier, yes Maura was tired and a bit sore, but it was all worth it. Soon Benji was brought in and he gave his new sister a kiss on the cheek. Benji then climbed onto the bed as gently as he could and found his way into his Momma's side, and that was the picture that Angela and Constance took. Jane on one end of the bed, Maura holding Amelia and Benji on the other end holding Maura. What a very beautiful family, no one could have asked for anything better than that.


End file.
